James Maslow Love Story: Forever and Always
by greenandred124
Summary: This is love story in which James Maslow finds his soulmate named Kaitlin. The relationship has both ups and downs. Are they willing to do what it takes to hold each other's hearts? James/OC Rated T for pregnancy, drama, and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Intro):

-James's P.O.V.

Saturday morning. What a lovely day. I yawned as I placed my feet on the floor. Checking the clock, I began to dress in some navy running shorts and a black tank top. 9:12. I was up at the perfect time to go for a run. The California sun wouldn't be entirely too hot to get an intense workout in. Placing a black bandanna around my forehead and slipping my Ray-Bans onto my eyes, I grabbed a Gatorade and headed out my back door. I stretched carefully. I had no time to deal with a pulled muscle at the moment. Finishing my stretching, I began to jog past the beach. I watched a happy couple stroll hand-in-hand to the crystal, blue water. Sighing with slight jealousy, I continued watching but also jogging. The girl splashed the guy and then he scooped her into his-. My thoughts were interrupted. I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're…" I began. Then I realized that I knocked a really pretty girl onto the sidewalk. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I asked, suddenly worried, the concern apparent in my voice.

"Yeah. I'm completely fine. It was an accident. Don't worry about it." She reached for my outstretched hand and stood up.

"I'm James," I said. I slid my Ray-Bans off of my head so that I could get a clear sense of how she really looked without the darkened tone.

The girl was somewhat tan. She was wearing a yellow v-neck with a white cami underneath. She had on stone-washed jean shorts and yellow flip flops. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The eyes she had were the most beautiful shade of hazel. Her make-up was kept to a minimum, so her natural beauty was shown through really well.

"Kaitlin," she said shaking my hand. "You look so familiar…but it's impossible..."

Maybe she's heard of Big Time Rush.

"Are you from Big Time Rush?" Ahhh…she knows.

"Yeah, I am. James _Maslow_ at your service," I replied, flashing my award-winning smile.

Her face lit up. "Well it was great meeting you. I must say that I'm a pretty big fan. You make me laugh."

Chuckling, I began to muster up the courage to ask her for her phone number. "Just doing my job," I responded. "Do you like to text? Or call…whichever is better…I mean-." Kaitlin interrupted my rambling.

"If you're asking for my number, of course you can have it. But if not..." I handed her my iPhone and watched her enter her number. "Give me a call _or _a text sometime." She waved and walked off.

As I continued my run, all I could think was, "I can't believe I've found my soulmate."

End of Chapter Notes:

What do you guys think so far? Any good? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

After bumping into James, I hurried home to call my best friend Sarah. We've been friends since we were in diapers. No joke. Our parents were college buddies. They used to get together often. I dialed Sarah's number as fast as my fingers would work. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Kaitlin! What's going on?" she said, cheery as always.

"You'll never guess who I just met!" I replied quickly.

"Ummm…I'm completely stumped. Who?"

"James Maslow."

Sarah gasped at my response. "What? How? Tell me everything!" So I filled her in on all of the details. I even explained how he was obviously nervous and how he was rambling.

"It was so cute!" I gushed.

"I can imagine. So when are you two lovebirds getting married?"

"Sarah!" I shrieked, "He might not even call me." Right about ten seconds after I had said that, I heard a beep, signaling that I had call waiting. "Sarah, someone is on the other line. I'll call you back." I disconnected my call with Sarah. "Hello?" I asked. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Kaitlin…It's James. You know…the one who knocked you down before."

"How could I forget? It hurt a _ton_. " I giggled a bit, teasing him by exaggerating.

"Oh jeez, thanks for laying on the guilt. How about I make it up to you by taking you out tonight? Is pizza and a movie good?"

I suddenly began to feel nervous. I began breathing faster. _He wants to take me out! Wow!_ I thought. "I'd love to…as long as you don't knock me down again," I said, again teasing him.

He gasped. "I cannot believe you like to torture me like this!" James started chuckling.

"Oh believe it," I remarked with a smirk on my face.

"Fine, then. I'll pick you up at seven. Where do you live?"

I told him. We hung up. I think tonight is going to be so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-James's P.O.V.

Ok, so I did call Kaitlin my soulmate…don't ask me how I knew. I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just had this feeling. Maybe it was the way that I, the man known for his confidence, suddenly was at a loss for words and rambled for the first time in my life. Maybe it was the way my palms were sweating and I felt an inner trembling begin to shake me. Maybe it was how my breathing quickened and my heart sped up. I honestly can't tell you what it was, but I felt it. And whatever it was, I liked it. I began to plan my night out. God…what to do to get this girl? I've never felt this way before. Ever. I know. I'll call Logan. Logan Henderson…one word to describe him? Flirt. He'll know exactly what to do. I dialed his number.

"Hey James."

"Listen Log, I have a problem. Well…not exactly a problem…more of a…change. But I need help," I said, talking a mile a minute.

"James, slow down. I can't help you if I can't understand you."

I told Logan everything. I even told him how I barely knew this girl and yet I felt something that I've never experienced before.

"Dude, be yourself. You're really good at that. Nobody can be James Maslow better than you."

"You're right Logan. What do I do with the nervousness, though? I've never been nervous in front of a girl before…this is the first time ever."

"Take a deep breath. In and out. Close your eyes and remember that she's a person too. If you put things into that perspective, you won't feel nervous anymore."

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem. So tell me, does this Kaitlin girl happen to have any friends or a twin sister by chance?" Logan inquired. I could hear him smiling through his voice.

"Log, I have no idea. I just met her…well literally ran into her today, ok? I'll let you know one day when I know her better," I replied with a slight snap in my voice.

"Hey, no need to get mad lover-boy."

And after that comment, I hung up. Sometimes Logan could be a real pain in the ass.

I began to pick out my wardrobe. Even though it was only two-thirty in the afternoon, I really had to make tonight perfect so I could reel Kaitlin in and so she could see the real James Maslow. Not the funny guy on the television who's obsessed with his looks.

Sighing, I decided to go with a pair of skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt with a black guitar print on it. It showed my muscles pretty well. Girls like guys who are fit, right? I picked a pair of black Vans. Finally, since we were going at night and it might be cooler, I grabbed a black zip-up. Outfit, check.

Movie…what are we going to see? I think we should see something scary. That'll have her in my arms the entire time. I've got it! We could go see "Nightmare on Elm Street". Perfect. I smiled as I thought about holding Kaitlin. Movie, check.

All that's left is the wait. Ugh, time is going to move so slowly. I know it right now. I flicked on my computer and decided to check my MySpace messages for awhile. That'll keep me busy. Kaitlin kept crossing my mind. How am I going to survive another four hours? I sighed and continued replying to obsessed fan messages. How exciting…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

I checked the clock. It was 5:30. Sarah was coming over to help me get ready to dazzle James. There was a knock on my door. I quickly answered it.

"Hi Sarah. Thanks for coming to help me."

"No problem, Kaitlin. This date may be the most special one in your life. If things work out between you two…" Sarah smiled thinking about the possibilities.

We headed up to my room and began to work on my hair. I had showered before Sarah came, so I was good to go. Sarah began to brush out my naturally straight hair. She took a curling iron to it to give it some bounce. Eventually, I had the perfect waves in my hair. Next, we headed to my closet to pick out the _perfect_ outfit. I finally decided on a jean mini-skirt and a black spaghetti-strap tank top with a pink peace sign on it. It hugged my body in the perfect way. I slid a pair of pink Gladiator sandals onto my feet. Sarah started working on my makeup. She put on some light blush, mascara, pale eye shadow, pale pink lip gloss, and a very small amount of eyeliner. I grabbed my pink Juicy Couture purse and began stuffing it with stuff I might need. Blackberry, wallet, compact mirror, lip gloss, mascara, and a hairbrush were some of the contents. I decided to go model the finished product to Sarah.

"Well? What do you think, Sarah?" I asked, posing to show her every angle.

"You look fantastic, hun! He's going to be salivating immediately."

"That good?" I replied looking at myself in the mirror. Smiling, I knew I was ready.

I looked at the clock again. 6:51.

"Well Kaitlin, I better go before your date gets here. Don't want to stick around when he gets here."

I hugged Sarah tightly. "Thanks so much for your help! I could not have pulled this-" I said gesturing at myself, "off without your help."

"Anytime. Let me know if maybe Carlos is interested in a girlfriend," Sarah responded, giggling.

"Of course I will!" I said, walking Sarah to the door. "Bye."

"Bye, call me when you get home and give me the details."

I closed the door and waited. James should be any minute. I heard the doorbell ring. I answered to see James standing there, looking as hot as ever.

"Hey, you look really…amazing," James said, staring.

"You do too. I'm so happy to be going. Today dragged on forever," I admitted shyly.

"No kidding? Mine did too."

Ok, so we had the same feelings. That means he was anticipating our date as much as I was.

"Shall we?" asked James, linking arms with me. "This is ok, right?"

Almost breathlessly I replied, "Yeah…of course." I smiled up at him. God…he's so tall. This is coming from someone who is reasonably tall for a girl. I'm five foot nine. He must be six-two.

We walked out to James's car. He opened the door for me and slid in. He opened his door and sat beside me. He turned the keys in the ignition. Slowly, we pulled out of my driveway and onto the street. Our date was just beginning and I could tell it was going to be perfect.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Guys, in case you're wondering, Kaitlin is 19. She lives on her own. Just thought I'd clarify. Chapter 5 will be up soon! Please review if you like what you're reading. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

-James's P.O.V.

I pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place. Kaitlin and I had already gotten to know each other on the ride over. It seemed like we had known each other for years instead of just one day. I stepped out of the car and linked arms with her again. We walked inside and took a seat. Soon our waitress took our order. I tried to avoid eye contact with her so she didn't recognize me in the event that she had heard of Big Time Rush.

"So Kaitlin, what do you think so far?" I asked confidently.

"Well James, you really know how to make a girl feel special. You're so sweet."

Score! Maybe if tonight goes well, I can make Kaitlin my girlfriend. There's nothing I'd enjoy more. We are after all soulmates. Yes, I'm still going with that theory.

We ate and talked. She's so funny. We're perfect for each other. I love a girl who can make me laugh. All the while, I looked into her eyes to try and read how she was feeling about everything…being out with me, what she thought of me, even if the thought of my fame occurred to her. What I saw was that she was enjoying herself because she was not only smiling with her mouth, but also her eyes. She was treating me like a completely normal guy, and I really liked that.

As we finished, Kaitlin wanted to pay the bill. "Uh-uh. You aren't paying this one," I said.

"No, I think that I should."

"Nope, I'm the guy. Guys are supposed to do this for girls that they enjoy spending time with."

"You enjoy spending time with me?" Kaitlin inquired.

"Why so surprised? You're an amazing girl. You're smart, funny, talented, and confident, not to mention beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend."

"Well thank you…it's too bad I don't have an amazing guy like yourself. You're everything you mentioned before…except beautiful. You're…hot," Kaitlin said, looking at the table and blushing. I loved what that blush did to her. It showed that she was slightly shy. I found that extremely attractive.

"Would you like to have an amazing boyfriend like me?" I asked, smiling at her, my eyes glimmering with hope.

"Yes I really would, but I don't think-" I cut of Kaitlin by leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. I don't know why I did it. I've never kissed a girl on the first date. I guess it was an impulse.

"Woah," gasped Kaitlin. I pulled away.

"I'm really sor-" This time, Kaitlin cut _me_ off with a kiss.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Kaitlin asked, pulling away.

"I have no idea. Let's see what happens later on and then we can make a fair decision…about us, ok?" I remarked.

"Ok. So about the bill," she said, quickly changing the subject. "You pay it…on one condition. You let me pay for the movies."

"Fine. Pushy, pushy," I replied, finally giving in.

I paid the bill, left a generous tip, and escorted Kaitlin to my car arm-in-arm. I knew this date would go even better than my expectations…and I set my expectations high.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Aw how cute! Please review if you want me to continue writing! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own James Maslow or the rest of Big Time Rush, just the O/Cs.**

Chapter 6:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

James pulled into the parking lot of the movies. Stepping out of the car, James linked arms with me again. Although this happened a lot tonight, I did not take any of it for granted. I enjoyed every second he was close to me. The kisses we shared before…words can't describe what I felt. It felt like…electricity surging through my body. I really hope the rest of tonight goes well…I would do anything to call James mine. Before we made our way through the doors to the theatre, a flash from a camera caught me off-guard. Soon, we were swamped with paparazzi. Someone must've spotted us earlier and tipped off the press.

"Shit. Keep your head down and don't talk to them, Kaitlin," James said, agitated.

I followed his instructions. A guy began to shout at me.

"Hey you! Yeah, you! Are you James's girlfriend? He was reported to be single. Give us the scoop!"

"Hey James, smile pretty. This date's going all over the internet!" another scum reporter yelled.

We managed to push our way into the theatre. James was still upset.

"I cannot believe this! I am so sorry, Kaitlin. This is terrible. How can I make it up to you?"

"James, relax. I'm not upset. You don't have to make anything up to me."

"Kaitlin, don't you see why _I'm_ upset? I'm trying to protect you from the world that I live in. I'm constantly hounded by reporters. Soon, they're going to get to you too. I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

"James, listen to me. Don't be blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault. I don't want you upset, ok? I'm not upset and it's worth anything just to be in your presence."

"Really? So you're willing to give up your perfectly normal life…to be questioned non-stop…because you're happy being with me?

"Yeah…honestly, I've been having a great time with you…and I'd rather tell those nosy reporters that we are friends so we can continue…I mean…never mind…we'll talk about this later. Would you come back to my place after the movie?" I asked.

"Sure Kaitlin. Let's go get our tickets."

We got in line. I bought the tickets for "Nightmare on Elm Street" upon James's request. I loved scary movies. None of them ever got to me, no matter how scary. Maybe I'd do James a favor and pretend that I was terrified. I smiled to myself.

"You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat. What are you thinking about?" James asked, looking at me and smiling.

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just thinking about how scary this movie is going to be."

"Well don't worry. If it gets too scary, I'm here," James replied.

I silently giggled to myself. This was going to be great and completely worth my while. He'll be holding me while I'm "scared" and I'll be loving every minute of it. I know he will too. That's the nice thing about James. He's pretty easy to read.

"Tickets please?" the guy collecting tickets said. We gave him our tickets and he directed us to Theatre 2.

James and I took our seats in the very back. James sat to my right.

The movie soon began. _Lame_, I thought to myself. At a "scary" part, I decided to go to James for "protection". I lifted the armrest and gripped his hand tightly. Shortly afterwards, the movie became "too scary for me to handle". James put his left arm around me and I snuggled closely into his inviting hold. I was securely held against his chest. Although the movie was _not_ scary, I felt a sense of peace and safety…like nothing could ever hurt me in any way. I suddenly lost my concentration on the movie. Instead, I was paying attention to my body moving slightly with each breath James took. I could feel his heart beating gently against my cheek. I listened to the beautiful sound of life radiating from the person next to me. Our bodies fit perfectly together…as if I was his soulmate and we were made to be together. Maybe that's the case and I've found him. Between my thoughts, I realized something. James was a _person_. I no longer loved him as a celebrity. He became real. I loved him as a person. I remembered how the kiss sent that feeling of electricity through me. I had never felt that. Not even with my ex-boyfriend. We were together for five years. We split when he decided to cheat on me. There was nothing that hurt more. I learned a lot though. One thing I learned was to be strong. James was taking everything I learned and obliterating it. I had no way to keep up my walls of strength...especially after that kiss. I was falling fast. I knew that I already loved James and there was no turning back.

**End of chapter notes:**

**This chapter is the longest I have so far! Yay! Next chapter is going to be even better. Coming up ASAP. Thank you for reading my story so far! Please feel free to review so I can improve. Without my readers, nothing would be possible! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just overcame a massive writer's block. I was getting worried there. On with the chapter! Please enjoy. (: I do not own James Maslow or the rest of Big Time Rush, just the O/Cs.**

Chapter 7:

-James's P.O.V.

We stepped out of the movies and into the cool night air at about 11:00. Kaitlin shivered. Releasing her hand, I took off my zip-up and put it around her shoulders, and wrapped my arm around her.

"Thanks," Kaitlin said, snuggling into my side.

We walked in silence to the car. The car ride to her house was mostly quiet.

"Kaitlin?" I said, breaking the silence. Silence tends to make me uncomfortable.

"Yeah James?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Us."

Oh no…she doesn't want us to be a couple. I tried so hard and failed. I ran my fingers through my hair. I always did that when I was feeling nervous or frustrated. Sighing, I waited to see what came next.

"I really like you a lot James…"

I wasn't expecting that. I waited for more…it might still be bad news.

"I really hope you like me a lot too…because after that kiss…well…I thought at first it was a mistake and it was too soon…but I really want to be more than friends…and go out again."

Ok…that really took me by surprise. Kendall always tells me I'm a pessimist...maybe he's right. I always denied it, but now I really can see what he means.

I pulled into Kaitlin's driveway. I didn't answer her yet. She unlocked her door and turned on the lights. She led me into her living room. We sat on the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kaitlin offered.

"No, I'm good thanks."

I could not believe that Kaitlin was so honest about all of this. I really liked how she was telling me exactly what was going through her head. It made me want her even more because I knew if we were in a relationship, she would be completely open with me and share her thoughts.

"Kaitlin, in regard to what you were saying before, the feelings are completely mutual."

"James…I don't want the paparazzi bugging you about me…I'll feel like a burden…" Kaitlin looked at the floor as she said this.

I tilted her chin up so she could look me in the eyes. Gently, I placed one hand on the side of her face and caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Kaitlin, I don't care what the paparazzi says or does. They're irrelevant. You're what's important."

"So, you want to…be more than friends?"

"Yes Kaitlin, I do."

Kaitlin sighed. Then she smiled.

"I have one just question that will need a direct answer if we want this to happen." I said.

"Yeah?" Kaitlin replied.

"Kaitlin, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness…or was it tears?

She shed a single tear.

"What's wrong?" I asked holding Kaitlin tightly to me. "Do you…not want this to happen anymore?"

"No James…I really do…it's just…I was thinking about how last time I had a boyfriend…my heart was shattered."

"Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to…but I'm all ears."

"No…it's fine. I had a boyfriend when I was thirteen. I know what you're thinking. No, we didn't break up two weeks later. We were together for five years. When we were eighteen, he decided that he found someone better…she had everything I didn't…or so he said. Anyway…he got her pregnant. He said she gave him what he wanted. I was crushed…I went into massive depression…he was all that I could think about. I finally got him off of my mind with my best friend Sarah's help. It was so hard because he told me he loved me…I just…never want to experience that pain again. It hurt James. I'm so afraid…I don't want to ever be in that pain again. He always tried to rub it into my face…holding her hand when he saw me…or even kissing her. That's what hurt the most."

"He sounds like a real loser Kaitlin. He was never worth any of your time. _I_ would never do that to you. I swear it. I would protect you from that at all costs. If you don't want to go out with me…I understand." It was amazing how easily those words left my mouth. I would be heartbroken if she didn't want to go out with me.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked, not understanding what she was saying "yes" to.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you…and yes I would _love _to be your girlfriend. I seem bipolar right now…I know. But the way you made me feel…you gave me a sense of comfort. Can you make me one promise, James?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Please don't tell me that you love me unless you actually mean it."

"I promise you Kaitlin…I will never say anything to you that I don't mean."

I held Kaitlin tightly and stroked her hair. I _did_ love her, but I wasn't going to tell her that right now. Since I loved her, it was my job to protect her from whatever life might throw at her. Keeping that in mind, I kissed her forehead softly and continued to stroke her hair.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Aw…so cute! I have no idea where this story is taking me. I will try to post another chapter now…if not, I will update again on Sunday because tomorrow I'm going to a waterpark. Please review. Let me know your thoughts. Good, bad, ok? Tell me. I love to read your ideas, so I can better myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me just say that I am aware of the fact that I am rushing this relationship…you guys will see why later. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The story is just now beginning! I own only the O/Cs, although I do wish that I owned Big Time Rush and its members. I don't own the song in this chapter either.**

Chapter 8:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

Ok, so things didn't go exactly as I had planned. But James did ask me out. Although I was happy, I felt a little uneasy…what if the same thing happened again? So, I had made James promise me that he would never tell me something that was not true. I also felt like I was jumping into something…I was afraid I would have regrets…I mean, I wanted to go out with him…but I felt like we should have been friends first. I never thought something like this would happen, so I decided to seize the opportunity, even though it was so early. If things didn't go well, we could always be friends and then try _us _again at a later time. I picked at a hangnail on my pinky.

Pushing those thoughts away, I got up to grab my acoustic guitar.

"James, I'm going to get my guitar…I want to play something for you."

Had no idea that I was a musician, did you? I began playing the piano when I was four years old. Music was something that had been in my family. My mom and dad began investing in lessons at such an early age because they knew I loved music and also because it was my dream to be a musician. When I was five, I began voice lessons. I would sing songs around the house. My parents saw some raw talent…but all talents need to be trained. So, now I had piano and voice covered. There was one instrument I was always attracted to, the guitar. My dad had the most beautiful acoustic guitar. It was one of his most prized possessions. I used to look at it longingly and hope that one day he would let me play it. For my eighth birthday, I received my first guitar. I began taking lessons with that as well. Devoting a lot of my time to music was tiring, but well worth it. I started getting small gigs at the age of twelve. I'm still performing to this day. I have yet to be recognized by a talent agent. Sighing, I sat back on the couch next to James. I began to tune the guitar. After I finished tuning, I began to sing and play.

_Before I fall too fast__  
__Kiss me quick, but make it last__  
__So I can see how badly this will hurt me__  
__When you say goodbye___

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow__  
__Let the future pass, and don't let go__  
__But tonight I could fall too soon__  
__Into this beautiful moonlight___

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep__  
__And I can see this unraveling__  
__Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me___

_See this heart won't settle down__  
__Like a child running scared from a clown__  
__I'm terrified of what you do__  
__My stomach screams just when I look at you___

_Run far away so I can breathe__  
__Even though you're far from suffocating me__  
__I can't set my hopes too high__  
__'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye___

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep__  
__And I can see this unraveling__  
__Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me___

_So now you see why I'm scared__  
__I can't open up my heart without a care__  
__But here I go, it's what I feel__  
__And for the first time in my life I know it's for real___

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep__  
__And I can see this unraveling__  
__Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me___

_If this is love, please don't break me__  
__I'm giving up so just catch me_

I looked over at James. He could finally see eye-to-eye with me. This lovely song by Demi Lovato suddenly became the soundtrack to my life and my feelings for James. I put the guitar down.

"Kaitlin…I…"

"I figured I'd…let you inside of my head…this song is definitely fitting the way I feel. Was it ok?"

"You're amazing…I didn't know you had that much talent…talent like that needs to be recognized. Big Time Rush is doing a series of concerts…kind of like a mini-tour next month…what if you were the opening act?"

"James, are you kidding me? That would be…crazy."

"I'll talk to our 'tour' director Kenny, tomorrow."

"Thank you so much! I um…have a gig tomorrow night at eight if you wanna come," I informed James.

"Yeah…I'll be there to support you one hundred percent. I'll bring Kenny along too so he can see you and make the final decision. I know he'll allow you to be the opener though."

"Thanks so much again! This is like a dream come true."

"Hey, isn't it a big enough dream come true that you are dating _me_?"

"James, you are so full of yourself!" I said giggling.

James began to tickle me. I was sent into a fit of laughter.

"St-stop! This w-won't end p-pretty for you!" I said through giggles.

"Oh really? Well show me because I am not giving in unless you tell me the secret password."

"Please don't play this game with me!"

James began to tickle me harder. My sides were in pain from laughing.

"James is amazing?" I guessed.

"Thanks, but no," James replied.

"Please stop?"

"Nope."

"Kaitlin succumbed to James's awesome ways of getting her to fall for him?"

James stopped tickling me. "How'd you know?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I'm just good like that."

"Yes you are," James said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed back willingly. He began to deepen the kiss. I pulled away. We were definitely moving too fast. A kiss on the lips is fine…but making out on the first date? I really thought that was too far.

"James, I'm sorry…it's too soon."

"I'm sorry. We can take it slower."

"Thanks, I'm really happy you're so understanding," I said.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but it managed to escape anyway.

"Someone's tired," remarked James.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty eventful day," I said looking at the clock. I gasped. How did time go by so quickly?

"What? Is the clock counting backwards about to detonate?" James asked chuckling.

"No smarty pants, it's 1:43 in the morning."

"What? Really? When did time decide to slip by so quickly?"

"I don't know…you're asking the wrong person," I replied softly.

"Well, I better go. I have a photo shoot tomorrow at noon, and you have a performance. Knowing me, I'll manage to sleep through everything if I don't get home soon. Goodnight Kaitlin."

"Goodnight. Give me a call after your photo shoot." I walked James to the door. He gave me a peck on the lips and left.

I went to my room and changed into pajamas. As I was brushing my teeth, I remembered that I had to call Sarah. Too late for that. Sighing, I crawled into bed. I'll just do it tomorrow morning. I closed my eyes and let a very inviting sleep overtake me.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well, what did you think? Like I said, I know it's being rushed, but you'll see why later. (: Please review this chapter. I know it wasn't the most interesting, but something good is coming up soon, I guarantee it. Next update will hopefully be tomorrow! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's another update for you! These updates are going to slow down for a month because I'm going on vacation on Wednesday. I will still update, but not as often. You guys are going to be on the edge of your seats with some of the upcoming stuff. Did I mention drama and possibly some angst? Before I begin the chapter, I would like to give a shout-out to OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO for being such a faithful reader/reviewer! James wanted to give you a hug but couldn't be here at the moment…maybe he'll show up at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! I only own the O/Cs. One day, James will be mine though! On with the story!**

Chapter 9:

-James's P.O.V.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I was reluctant to get up, but I knew I had a lot to do today. Before I could do anything else, I decided to call Kenny and let him know about Kaitlin.

"Hello?" answered Kenny.

"Hi Kenny, it's James. I'm calling about our mini-tour. I think I've found an opening act. She's amazing. She has a performance tonight at eight. Would you come with me tonight to see her?"

"Of course. In the event that I don't find what I'm looking for in her, I've got Jordan Sparks."

"Oh, you will find what you're looking for in her, I guarantee it," I told Kenny. I was certain that he would see the unrecognized talent in Kaitlin.

"Alright. I'll be there. Where is it?"

"It's at the Grove."

"Alright, see you at the Grove at eight. Bye."

I hung up. I quickly sent a text message to Kaitlin.

_Good morning sunshine! Do you feel refreshed?_

_-James 3_

I decided to start getting ready while I waited for a reply. I hopped into the shower. Walking out of the bathroom in boxer shorts, I went to my **huge **closet to pick out something to wear. I decided on some skinny jeans that were faded at the knee and a plain black v-neck. It didn't really matter what I wore, I'd be putting on the clothes they wanted me to wear at the shoot anyway. I slipped my feet into a pair of black and white Converse. Walking into my kitchen, I grabbed a plain bagel and popped it into the toaster-oven.

I went back to my room to get my iPhone. I checked my texts. Sure enough, Kaitlin replied.

_Morning. I feel completely refreshed, no thanks to you. You would have kept me up all night if you had your way. :P Going to start my morning, talk to you when you are done with your shoot. Bye!_

_XO,_

_-Kaitlin 3_

Sighing, I retrieved my bagel which was now golden-brown and spread some butter onto it. After I finished eating, I ran a comb through my now dry hair. I got into my Audi and drove to the studio for the shoot. I quickly spotted Carlos's Escalade. I pulled in next to the large black SUV and stepped into the warm air. I looked up at the beautiful blue sky. I stepped into the large studio building. Like all studios, it had a grand lobby. I was really familiar with the studio because I was here on numerous occasions. Walking through the lobby, I made my way into a room with marble floors, cream-colored walls, black leather couches, a television, a faux fur rug, and a glass coffee table. In the far end of the room, a lady named Eloise, who was the secretary, was sitting by a computer screen typing. I signed in on the clipboard that was left out. I spotted Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all sitting on one of the couches. Kendall was sipping on Starbucks, Logan was reading a magazine, and Carlos was watching something on MTV.

Eloise picked up the phone. "Jacques, the boys are here."

Eloise called over to the guys, "Jacques needs you guys in wardrobe and then hair and makeup."

With sighs from all of us, we entered a room to the left, labeled, "Wardrobe". I was kind of excited to see what I would be wearing. I put on the pair of black skinny jeans and white button-down shirt that was marked, "James". I tied the black tie and laced up the Vans that were set out for me.

"Hey James, that was rude of you yesterday. I think you owe me an apology," Logan teased as he finished buttoning his black button-down.

"What was so rude of him, Logie?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah Logan, tell us!" exclaimed Carlos.

"I hung up on him because he was pissing me off," I answered before Logan had the chance.

"How was your date?" Logan inquired.

"Ooh James had a date. Is she hot?" Carlos pondered.

"Extremely. And talented. I'm trying to get Kenny to consider her for the opening act for our tour. She has a show tonight, so the definite answer will come later this evening," I replied.

"We should go see her perform! I think we deserve some input!" Kendall remarked.

"Alright, I'm sure she'd love to meet you. She's performing at the Grove tonight at eight."

"We'll so be there!" Logan said, excited.

We made our way over to hair and makeup. I sat in my chair in front of a mirror with light bulbs around it. My stylist began straightening my hair. After she finished, she started with my makeup. This really made me feel feminine. I didn't enjoy it at all. After everything was done, I went out to the backdrop where all of the others were already. It goes so much faster for them because their hair doesn't need to be straightened. The backdrop was simple white. Since we were posing for Tiger Beat, they would probably add a heart and our signatures to complete the picture. In front of the backdrop, there were four trampolines. We had to jump on them so we were in mid-air for the picture. After we finished that, they lowered a different backdrop. It was a scene similar to outside of the studio, a blue sky, palm trees, and a street. We posed in front of it. Eventually, we finished. I changed back into my regular clothes and cleaned my face.

"Bye guys, see you later tonight," I said.

I got into my car and headed home. Tonight was going to be fun.

**End of chapter notes: **

**Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? Let me know. This chapter was…a filler I guess. I had to get the boys a way to meet Kaitlin, so this is what I did. Hope you bear with me until tomorrow…tomorrow's chapter will be better! Oh hey look who decided to show up! It's James. James, give the most awesome reader ever a hug!**

**James: *Hugs OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO* Thank you for supporting my relationship with Kaitlin!**

**Peace and love! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, this is going to be my last update for a few days. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I won't be on as often. I'll try my best to get on when I can and update! Enjoy this chapter. Sadly, I only own O/Cs. One day I will own everything. (: To the story! **

Chapter 10:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

I finished pulling my hair into a side-ponytail. I tied a pink ribbon around my head wore it like a hair band. My outfit consisted of a pair of denim skinny jeans, a pink tunic, and pink Converse. I accessorized with black plastic bangles and a long, silver necklace with a heart pendant. I had put on a substantial amount of eyeliner and mascara, but I did not over-do it.

James was coming to pick me up. Sarah was meeting me at the Grove. Big Time Rush's tour director was coming to consider me for the opening act. I smiled knowing that my performance would be perfect. I put my acoustic guitar into its case and sat on my tan couch. My Blackberry started vibrating in my pocket. I had a text from James.

_I'm waiting for you in your driveway. Come outside. :)_

_-James_

I picked up my guitar, grabbed my house keys, and headed out the door. When I got into the passenger seat in James's Audi, I saw three familiar faces in the backseat. I already knew who they were, but they obviously had no idea who I was.

"Kaitlin, I thought I'd introduce you to the guys. They insisted that they meet you tonight and see your performance," James said.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," the tall, blonde boy said, extending his hand.

"Kaitlin," I replied, shaking his hand.

"I'm Carlos," the cute Hispanic boy said with a warm smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling back at him.

"And I'm Logan," said the boy with soft, caring, brown eyes.

"Hi, Logan," I said.

"Well, now you've met the guys. What do you think?" asked James.

"I'm kind of starstruck actually," I responded, a blush rising on my cheeks.

The guys laughed.

"It's cool, we get that a lot," said Carlos.

James pulled out of my driveway.

"So Kaitlin, how long have you been performing?" Kendall inquired.

"Since I was twelve. I've been playing music since I was four though."

"That's amazing. You must be really good," Logan chimed in.

"I guess I am…" I replied. I didn't like to brag about myself.

"Have you heard our music before?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah, of course. I love 'Halfway There'," I said.

The boys broke into song and I started to sing along. When it came to the part which James usually sings as his solo, I sang by myself. I blushed a little because everyone was staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

_When the chips are down__  
__Back against the wall__  
__Got no more to give__  
__Cause we gave it all__  
__Seems like going a distance is unrealistic__  
__But we're too far from the start__  
__So we take what comes, And we keep on going__  
__Leaning on each other's shoulders__  
__Then we turn around__  
__And see we've come so far somehow_

_We're halfway there__  
__We're looking good now__  
__Nothing's gonna get in the way__  
__We're halfway there__  
__And looking back now__  
__Never thought that I'd ever say__  
__We're halfway there__  
__We're halfway there_

_If you never flew__  
__We would never fall__  
__If The world was us__  
__We would have it all__  
__But the life we live__  
__Isn't so simplistic__  
__You just don't get what you want__  
__So we take what comes__  
__And we keep on going__  
__Leaning on each other's shoulder__  
__Then we turn around__  
__And see we've come so far somehow_

_We're halfway there__  
__We're looking good now__  
__Nothing is going get in the way__  
__We're halfway there__  
__And looking back now__  
__Never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there__  
__We're halfway there__  
__We're halfway there__  
__We're halfway there__  
__We're halfway there__  
__We're halfway there_

"Kaitlin, that was awesome! You have to be our opener!" exclaimed Kendall.

"Well, tonight's performance will definitely convince Kenny that she's perfect," James answered for me.

"I really hope so," I said, suddenly feeling a bit anxious. I really wanted this so badly.

"We know so!" Carlos said with excitement.

I smiled. These guys were amazingly sweet. I loved them like brothers from the start. James parked by the Grove. We got out and walked through the grassy area. I went to the stage to set up. The guys sat in front of the stage.

"Go Kaitlin!" shouted James.

I waved to him. I already had a pretty large crowd. I spotted Sarah. I motioned for her to sit by the guys. I walked off of the stage.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Sarah," I said, introducing her.

They all shook her hand. I noticed Carlos's hand linger on hers slightly longer than everyone else's. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Carlos!" Logan shook him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh…sorry." Carlos pulled his hand away from Sarah's.

I smiled to myself. Sarah was getting her wish.

A guy who I assumed was Kenny, made his way over to all of us.

"Hi Kenny," Logan said, shaking his hand.

"Kenny, this is Kaitlin, the girl we want as our opener," James said.

"Hi Kaitlin. Nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll be blown away tonight."

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled. "I have to get on stage. I'll talk to you guys after I perform!"

I ran up onto the stage. I grabbed the stool and sat down. Adjusting my mic and tuning my guitar, I began to talk to the crowd.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" I received some cheers as a response. "I'm Kaitlin Craig, and I'll be performing a nine song set! Are you guys ready for some fun?" I received some more applause. "Alright! The first song I'm going to play for you is titled, 'Fifteen' and it's by Taylor Swift. If you know the words, sing along!" I began to strum at the guitar.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors__  
__It's the morning of your very first day__  
__You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while__  
__Try and stay out of everybody's way__  
__It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here__  
__For the next four years in this town__  
__Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say__  
__"You know I haven't seen you around, before"_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you__  
__You're gonna believe them__  
__And when you're fifteen__  
__Feeling like there nothing to figure out__  
__Well count to ten, take it in__  
__This is life before you know who you're gonna be__  
__Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail__  
__And soon enough you're best friends__  
__Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool__  
__We'll be out of here as soon as we can__  
__And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car__  
__And you're feeling like flying__  
__And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one__  
__And you're dancing round your room when the night ends__  
__When the night ends_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you__  
__You're gonna believe them__  
__When you're fifteen and your first kiss__  
__Makes your head spin round but__  
__In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team__  
__But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted__  
__Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now__  
__Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday__  
__But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy__  
__Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you__  
__You're gonna believe them__  
__And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall__  
__I've found that time can heal most anything__  
__And you just might find who you're supposed to be__  
__I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_La la la la la _

_La la la la _

_La la la la la_

_Your very first day__  
__Take a deep breath girl__  
__Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

"Yeah Kaitlin!" Sarah shouted from the front row. I looked at her and realized that she was sitting next to Carlos. They were exchanging cute, "I like you" glances with each other. Aw! I smiled to myself yet again.

"The next song I'm going to play for you guys is called, 'Lovebug' by the Jonas Brothers and it's dedicated to someone very special in the audience." I winked at James and started the song. The entire time, he was smiling from ear-to-ear.

Kenny looked over at the boys to see their reactions to me. All of their faces were in pure awe.

I had a good feeling that this was going to be one of my last small performances and my career was going to take off, all thanks to James.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well guys, what did you think? If you guys are really good reviewers, you may get lucky and get one more chapter out of me tonight. I'm feeling inspired. Please leave me some lovin'. I love reading your reviews! (: Next chapter might be up tonight or sometime next week. Peace and love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok readers, here's the new chapter like I promised! Hope you love this one! I know I did. You'll probably hate me after this though. Enjoy, because this is the last for a few days! Tragic…I know. Lol. I only own the O/Cs unfortunately. James wishes I owned him, isn't that right Jamie?**

**James: *Smiles* Sure is! Julia, let me do the honors for this chapter.**

**Me: Oh fine…*Mumbles* Attention whore.**

**James: Read this chapter…starting…NOW!**

Chapter 11:

-James's P.O.V.

When Kaitlin finished performing her last song, she ran off of the stage carrying her guitar and into my arms. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"You were so awesome!" Sarah said.

"Amazing!" said Carlos.

"Phenomenal!" exclaimed Logan, Kendall, and I at the same time.

"Kaitlin, I must say that I have never seen such showmanship and talent from anybody-" Death glares from Big Time Rush. "Besides these boys," Kenny added quickly. _Yeah, that's right. You should put that on there. Be very afraid, _I thought, chuckling to myself. "How would you feel about going on tour with these guys and performing as the opening act?"

"Well, I have to think about it…" Kaitlin replied.

"Wha-" Kenny started.

"I'm just kidding! I would love to!"

"Ah, a sense of humor! I love her. Welcome to the world of fame, Kaitlin," Kenny said, grinning.

"How about we go out and celebrate?" I suggested to everyone.

"Sure! Where are we going?" asked Kaitlin.

"How about the Village Idiot?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, they make the best burgers," Sarah said.

"Ok, let's go," I said, heading towards my silver Audi.

"Meet you there Sar!" Kaitlin called over her shoulder as she ran behind me.

Kaitlin rode shotgun again next to me.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, glancing in the mirror to look at the guys.

"Yes we are," said Logan.

"Wait a minute, where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Oh…he said something about 'going with his hot new friend'," Kendall said putting air quotes around Carlos's exact words.

Typical Carlos. Oh well, if he wants to do that, so be it.

I drove to the Village Idiot and pulled into the parking lot behind it. Kendall was having some debate with Logan over who had the best hair in our band.

"Me, obviously," I chimed in.

"Kaitlin, what do you think?" asked Logan.

"James," Kaitlin said, smirking.

"Of course she'd pick James. He _is_ her boyfriend. No fair!" Kendall said, pouting.

"Sorry boys, but he trumps all," Kaitlin said with a laugh.

Kendall and Logan stuck their tongues out at her.

"Really mature, guys," I said.

"And this is coming from the guy who thinks that dinosaur chicken is the most amazing food ever," said Kendall.

Laughing it off, I responded, "Well, it _is_ pretty tasty. Since that one episode of Big Time Rush, I became completely hooked. I mean what's not to love? It's chicken, and it's shaped like dinosaurs!"

Sarah stepped out of her yellow Mustang with Carlos next to her. She was laughing.

"Carlos, you're so funny!" giggled the tall, strawberry-blonde, tan girl.

"Hey, I'm glad I can make you laugh," Carlos said with a smile.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Kaitlin said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Haha funny," Sarah replied sarcastically. "I'm so proud of you, hun!" She pulled Kaitlin into a warm embrace.

"Sorry guys, hate to interrupt this fun, but are we going to stand in the parking lot and shoot the breeze for the rest of the night or are we actually going to go inside and eat something?" asked Logan.

"Alright, Oh-Impatient-One, let's head in," I said.

We went inside, grabbed a table, and sat down. After we placed our orders, we continued talking about the events of the night.

I caught a glimpse of Sarah and Carlos holding hands underneath the table. I probably sound like a hypocrite, but they were really rushing into this.

I nudged Kaitlin's foot with my own. She stared at me. I made a motion with my head towards the entrance.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," Kaitlin said to Sarah.

"I'm-uh…going to the bathroom too," I said.

Kaitlin and I got up and left the restaurant for a little. I needed to get her alone. I led her to my car.

"Kaitlin, I wanted you alone for a little bit," I said.

"Couldn't this have waited until the guys were back at their houses?"

"No," I replied.

I cupped Kaitlin's face with my hands. I kissed her softly on the lips. She began to deepen the kiss. I was a little surprised. Yesterday she said it was too soon…now she wanted to jump into it? Girls are so confusing. My tongue grazed her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly to let me in to explore her mouth. I continued to kiss her until I was certain that my lungs had no more air left in them. I pulled away, my chest heaving.

I took Kaitlin's hand and placed it over my heart. Without thinking, I blurted out, "Kaitlin, I love you."

**End of chapter notes:**

**Ooh, cliff hanger! I told you guys you would hate me! Craving more? I'll be writing in the airport. I'll publish as soon as I get to my destination…well not as soon…but when I get time. (: Thanks for reading. Please review. Reviews are sweeter than candy. Peace and love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, I know I left you on the edge of your seats, so here's the new chapter! Ready to find out what happens? If you're standing up, you may want to sit down because the ride's about to get a little bumpy. Please enjoy. I really hope you don't want to hunt me down and kill me. (: On with the story.**

Chapter 12:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

James brought me out to his car. I kissed him deeply. I allowed him to take the kiss too far…and yet it seemed right. Gasping for air, he took my hand and placed it over his heart. James looked into my eyes.

"Kaitlin, I love you."

What did he just say? I told him not to tell me this unless he meant it. My eyes suddenly stung with tears. I let a few tears slip silently down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he said that. I really thought he would care enough not to let me fall. Instead, he was going to lie. He couldn't love me yet. It was completely impossible…unless we felt the same way. No, we couldn't. It didn't work that way.

"Kaitlin…I'm…"

"Just forget it, James. I really hoped you wouldn't say that to me unless you truly meant it, but instead you're making fun of me. I thought you were better than that."

"I wasn't making fun of you," James said with hurt in his voice.

I tried to leave James's car. I pulled on the door handle. James grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Let me go," I said as my voice cracked and more tears fell.

"No, I won't. Some things are worth fighting for, and you're one of them. Just hear me out and then you can leave if you still don't care."

I took in a shaky breath, leaned my head back on the headrest, and closed my eyes to try and stop the tears. I was unsuccessful.

"Kaitlin, I know what I said. I also know that you told me to never say it unless I meant it…but that's the thing. I really do mean it. I would have waited much longer…but…I just…felt really…in love when you were kissing me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to react like this. I should have been more patient."

"Whatever…there's no way you could mean it. Just because I do…Oh God…did I just say that?"

James's head snapped up. He looked at me in the eyes. "Kaitlin…stop trying to put on the tough act. Now that the truth is out, why can't you accept it?"

"Because I don't want to be hurt like I was last time…"

"Kaitlin, I promised you I would _never _do something like that to you. I don't know what it will take for me to show that to you…but I mean it with all my heart."

"The only way you'll prove anything to me is if you stay true to me…and when and if we break up, it's mutual."

"Does that mean you love me…and you'll accept it?" James asked, a spark of happiness in his eyes.

"Only if you're willing to comply with my terms."

"Of course I am, Kaitlin."

I sighed and stopped my tears. James loved me. I loved James. I was in denial before, but now I gave in.

"James…"

"Yeah Kaitlin?"

"Do you still love me…even after what just happened?"

"Yeah, I do. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. He genuinely meant what he said.

"Will you do me a favor?" James asked.

"Can I ask what the favor is?" I retorted. I loved being a smartass.

"Kiss me, please?" James looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Well…I don't know…" I couldn't hold back my smile.

"You know you want to."

"And why's that?"

"Because you love me, but I love you more."

"That's not possible…but fine. Only for you."

I kissed James deeply again. There was no going too far at this point…well, as far as kissing was concerned. We were making out in full force a few seconds later. I leaned in to James's warm, open arms.

"James…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kaitlin. Forever and always."

I kissed James once more. At that second, there was a flash of a camera and I shout of an, "I've got it!"

**End of chapter notes:**

**Another cliffy! Wow, I'm getting mean. Well, let me know what you thought. I know it was short, but it adds more suspense. I'll write more when I can. Next update will be soon. Please review lovely readers! Your reviews made me smile after twelve hours on a plane! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I was getting mean with the cliffhangers, so I promise you that **_**this **_**chapter will not have any. Even though the time zone I'm in has a seven hour difference, I'm still managing to update daily! (: Thanks to my dedicated readers/reviewers OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO and Difficult-notImpossible for all of their wonderful reviews! (: You guys rock! Ready to find out what happens with the new drama that lies ahead? Th-**

**James: *Interrupting* Then read on!**

**Kaitlin: It's not nice to interrupt your real love. By the way, Julia only owns Sarah, me, and all the other O/Cs.**

**James: Too bad! *Grins evilly* And I own Julia! :P**

**Me: *Sighing; saying in a monotonous voice* You wish, James. Start reading here. **

Chapter 13:

-James's P.O.V.

Damn it. That's all I could think. Damn, damn, damn. Those damn paparazzi scums were at it again. I could see the headlines now: "Things Between James and Mystery Girl Get Heated!" Why couldn't they leave me alone? My personal life is private.

I started to get out of the car. Then I realized what could happen if I decided to go and flip out on the loser. My rant might be worse than the kiss. I think I'd rather have people know that I'm unavailable than think that I'm a jerk.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. There was no way to get out of any of this. The only thing we could do now was be honest.

"Kaitlin, let's go back inside. If the loser behind the camera asks you anything about what was going on, say we're together and leave it at that. We can't deny a kiss. Don't give them any more information than that."

Opening my car door, I was ready to face the music. I took Kaitlin's hand and started back to the restaurant. _Oh great_, I thought, _Here comes the lousy fame craver_.

"James, who's the girl?"

"My girlfriend."

"So you are off the market?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"My name is Kaitlin."

"Why aren't you dating someone famous, James?"

"Fame doesn't make me any different from you or Kaitlin. What makes the difference between Kaitlin and I, and you, yes only _you_, is what we do with our lives, and what you do with yours. You can insult my girlfriend and I all you want, but the truth is I'm a normal guy and I think I deserve to be treated that way. I should be with whoever makes me happy. You wouldn't go and write about Plain Jane from the supermarket, so why treat me any differently?"

The paparazzi was scribbling furiously in a writing pad. "Thanks for taking the time to answer a few questions."

"Anytime."

Kaitlin and I walked away. I mumbled under my breath, "Scum."

"You ok?" Kaitlin asked.

"Barely," I replied.

If it's not one thing, it's another. We went back into the restaurant.

"Hey, you're back from 'the bathroom'," Carlos said.

"Yeah we are," Kaitlin replied.

"So how was your talk?" Sarah inquired.

"Fine," Kaitlin and I shot back at the same time.

We couldn't help but laugh at what happened. We sat down at the table and slowly my mind began to be taken off of everything that happened within those fifteen minutes.

"So, are you guys in love?" Logan asked.

"If you must know, Logie, then yeah, we are," Kaitlin said, using one of Logan's many nicknames.

"I knew it!" Kendall burst out.

"Loud much?" I said, embarrassment on my face as a woman from a neighboring table shot Kendall a glare.

Everybody began laughing. Our food was brought out and we had a great dinner filled with light conversation and laughter. When we finished, all of the guys piled into my backseat and Kaitlin in the front. I drove the guys home first.

When they were all at their houses, I pulled into Kaitlin's driveway.

"Thanks," said Kaitlin.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. For loving me and for caring."

"Don't thank me…I know that we share these feelings…that's all the thanks I need."

"Goodnight James. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." I kissed Kaitlin softly on the lips. I made sure she got inside of her house before I pulled out of her driveway. On my drive home, I was happier than I had ever been because the person that I loved, loved me too.

**End of chapter notes:**

**See, I made it through without cliffhangers this time…although I thought the end was rushed. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Reading your reviews makes me happy even though I'm as tired as ever from the stupid jet lag. Peace and love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I'm going to skip ahead a little because I kept getting stuck on the new couple thing. Hope you like it! (: Hopefully this chapter goes as planned. Well, you'll see. Take it away, Jamie.**

**James: Julia owns me…just kidding. She only owns the O/Cs…for now. *Winks***

**Me: Thanks James. Now for the moment you've been waiting for! (: To the story!**

Chapter 14:

-One Month Later-

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

I finished pulling my hair into a messy bun. It was 4:30 AM and far too early to be on the move. With flip flops on my feet, and Pink capri sweatpants and a hoodie, I was ready to go. I was being picked up in a van that was going to take the boys and me to the airport. We were going to fly from LAX to JFK, where we would meet our tour bus. That's where the journey on the road would start.

For the past week, all I've done was packed. I kept feeling like I forgot something. Eventually, I put my mind at ease. I knew everything was ready to go.

As I sipped on my coffee, I began to think about what would happen on the tour. I knew that it would definitely be fun. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had become like family. To my great happiness, James and I were still going strong and were still more in love than ever. The guys were _huge_, and I mean huge, pranksters. I knew that life on the road with them would be full of laughs. I had no idea what to expect. I knew that sharing a bus with them would be…eventful. I would be lucky to get in a few hours of sleep each night.

I heard the sound of a car horn. Hopping to my feet, I grabbed my suitcase, carry-on, purse, and guitar, and I was out the door. I stepped outside into the humid air. Kenny was driving the van. He popped the trunk open for me and I threw my guitar and suitcase inside. I slammed the trunk and pulled on the door handle on the back door.

A chorus of "Good morning!" came from within the car.

"Morning." I climbed into the back next to James and Carlos.

"Here's your ticket. When you go to check in your suitcase, they'll give you a boarding pass." Kenny handed me my ticket.

I stuck it inside of my passport which was in my purse.

"Are you excited?" James asked, taking my hand.

"Well…yeah. But, it's too early to be peppy about it," I replied.

"You can say that again, little sis," said Logan.

"Ok, I will. It's too early!" I repeated, smiling.

"Yep, my suspicions were correct. The earliness _has_ gone to her head," James said.

I playfully swatted his arm. James put his arm around me. I leaned into his side.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

Even though it was early, it was never too early to be with James and tell him that I loved him.

I inhaled deeply as I watched the signs on the highway fly by. Kenny pulled into long-term parking after finding that we were in Terminal 1.

We went inside the terminal after being shuttled back to the building. We checked in our stuff and were herded through security. We still had an hour before the flight. Once in our gate, I decided to check my email. As my computer was starting up, I glanced at the still dark runway. _I can't believe this is actually happening_, I thought, suddenly realizing that I was no longer going to be an average girl.

After replying to an email from my mom and dad, I put my laptop away and nestled into James's shoulder. He lightly traced circles on my palm. His nose skimmed across my jaw line. He was torturing me on purpose. He left a light kiss on my cheek. All I could do was hold onto my seat to restrain myself. James and I were both not big fans of public displays of affection. The urge to kiss him passionately went away after a few minutes.

I looked around to find Kendall on the phone, Carlos…God only knows what he was doing, and Logan talking to a girl. I shook my head and smiled. What. A. Flirt.

I focused on the news station that was on the television on the wall. A few minutes later, a flight attendant made an announcement that we were going to start boarding. She called business class up. Kenny, the guys, and I stood up and got into the short line. James was holding my guitar in his right hand and my hand in his left.

After the flight attendant tore the perforated line on my boarding pass, I waited for James. As he caught up to me, I took his hand again and walked through the tunnel which led to our jet. Stepping onto the plane, I quickly found my luxurious seat next to James and the window. I put my stuff in the overhead compartment. I sat back in my seat and waited for take-off.

Once we were in the air, I reclined and decided to sleep. As soon as I managed to drift off, James tapped me on the arm.

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I miss having you close to me. I make a better pillow than these pillows ever will."

Sighing, I rested my head on James's chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He hummed softly to me. I recognized it as "Love Me Do" by the Beatles. The humming mixed with the steady beat of his heart made the perfect lullaby. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

James was shaking me gently.

"Hey, good morning, love. We've landed."

I rubbed my eyes and watched as the plane slowly taxied to a stop. I grabbed my stuff and stepped off of the plane.

We went to baggage claim, got our stuff, walked through customs really fast, and then filed outside to see a limo waiting for us. The limo took the six of us to the busses which were parked in the garage of the hotel we were staying at for the night. Our first performance was at Madison Square Garden tonight. I'd been rehearsing my set for a month now. It was of a bunch of originals.

The bus that the guys and I were sharing was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was really big. There was a living room, a full bathroom, bunks, a recording studio, and a kitchen.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it is!" Kendall said, heading for the bunks. I chose a bunk directly across from Logan and right above James.

When we left the bus, we checked into our hotel. The guys met some fans outside of the hotel. After they finished signing some stuff, we piled into our bus.

There, I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt that was worn off-the-shoulders. I put on a black hair band and black Converse. We went to our sound check.

I felt slightly dizzy as I began rehearsing my set. I figured I was hungry. I grabbed a Power Bar, ate it quickly, and resumed my rehearsal. The guys came onto the stage and we practiced our duet of "Stuck". The dizzy feeling came back, worse than before.

"Kaitlin, are you alright?" Carlos asked. And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**End of chapter notes:**

_**Another**_** cliffhanger! I'm so mean. Well, what did you think? I thought the end was rather rushed…was it good? Bad? Amazing? Please review and let me know. (: Worked on this for four hours and this is what I came up with. Let me know if there are any mistakes. It's 3:00 AM where I'm vacationing and I do NOT feel like editing. Peace and love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ready for some angst? I know I am. I'm an angst lovin' girl. Lol. Hope you don't cry when you read this. I'll try and go easy on you. Well…maybe. (; You know what to do James…Carlos? Why are you here?**

**Carlos: Well, James is…tied up with the angst…he's very sensitive…so I'll take care of the disclaimer today. Julia only owns the O/Cs. Sorry! *Pouts***

**Me: Good job Carlos! And don't be sad…one day I will own you too. *Grins* 3…2…1…STORY TIME!**

Chapter 15:

-James's P.O.V.

"Kaitlin!" I cried out as she fell off of the stage. As her head made contact with the ground, a loud _thwap_ resounded.

We all ran off of the stage and to her side. She had a nasty gash on her head from the fall in addition to whatever else was wrong. Kenny was already on the phone with 9-1-1. It looked like we were going to be letting some fans down. That was irrelevant, however. Kaitlin came first.

Still on the phone with the 9-1-1 operator, Kenny grabbed for Kaitlin's wrist. "Yes, she still has a pulse. It's rather slow and faint. I have to press really hard to feel it. She is also bleeding profusely from the main point of impact, which was her head."

With shaking hands, I brushed the hair out of her eyes. As I stared at Kaitlin's expressionless face, a lump formed in my throat.

This couldn't be happening. It was all a sick dream. We were still on the flight and I dozed off. Yeah, that made sense. It was the only logical explanation. I needed to wake up. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue as hard as I could, to the point where I drew blood. I opened my eyes, only to find that a motionless Kaitlin was still lying on the ground unconscious. The lump in my throat only grew worse. It was soon unbearable. I choked. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears formed in my eyes. I was a guy and guys weren't supposed to cry, but I didn't care. Kaitlin, my Kaitlin, was dying before my eyes. I bowed my head in hopes that my childish friends wouldn't see me this way. I tried to hold in a sob, but it forced its way out. My body shook with each breath I took in.

"James? Are you ok?" Kendall asked me.

"Oh just fine. There's nothing better than seeing the girl I'm in love with near death!" I snapped. I didn't care if they saw me crying anymore. They already knew. Even if they didn't, they could have made a fair assumption that I was. My cheeks were tear-stained, my eyes were red-rimmed, and my body was shaking violently and uncontrollably.

"Everything will be ok," Logan said, trying to comfort me.

"No Logan, it won't. Kaitlin-" I was cut off by the sound of a siren as an ambulance pulled into the area.

"Boys, back up. We need to examine her."

We listened and stepped away. I looked in another direction as the paramedics tried to stop the blood that was still flowing from Kaitlin's head.

When they finished by pulling Kaitlin onto a stretcher, a kind-faced paramedic smiled at us softly. "Would you like to come with us in the ambulance?" he asked us.

"Yes," Carlos replied.

We piled into the back quickly and swiftly. They placed an oxygen mask over Kaitlin's mouth. They rushed us to the hospital.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked with an almost pleading tone in my voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. Her heartbeat is too weak and uneven," the paramedic replied as gently as he could with a half-hearted smile.

I wanted to scream. There was no gentle way to put this. My response was not one that I expected. I thought I was going to go into hysterics. However, when I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. Tears were falling down my face again. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

We got into the intensive care unit minutes later. The doctors arrived by the ambulance. They removed Kaitlin on the stretcher. They pushed her through a set of double-doors.

I was about to walk through when one of the paramedics stopped me. "Sorry, this is as far as you can go. Please sit down in the waiting area. We'll give you the information when we can."

Defeated, I went to the waiting area with the guys. I buried my face in my hands and just cried. I had not cried this way since I was seven years old. A dead silence washed over everyone as we all realized what was going on.

"I don't want my little sister to die!" Carlos suddenly burst out. He started crying.

"Me neither," said Logan, tears in his eyes.

I bit my lower lip. Clasping and unclasping my hands in terror of what could happen, I leaned into the chair. Why Kaitlin, she didn't deserve this. We all huddled together and cried.

About an hour later, a doctor came out. "Kaitlin Craig?" he asked.

We all nodded in response.

"Boys, we ran some tests. The test results show that Kaitlin has type 1 diabetes. It is easily treated even though there is no cure. Her blood sugar was far too high and she almost went into a diabetic coma. She has a minor concussion from the fall she took. Stitches fixed that. We are currently injecting her with insulin to drop her sugar. When she wakes up from the hospital-induced coma, she will hopefully be as good as new. After we teach her how to manage her diabetes, you can all return to your tour."

A wave of relief rolled over me. She was going to be ok. I breathed deeply, finally no longer feeling the need to gasp for breath.

"Thanks so much." I said. We all stood and shook hands with the doctor. "Can we see her now?" I asked with the same pleading tone I had earlier.

"Well, I don't see why not. She's in Room 115."

We started our slow walk to Room 115. Silently, I crept over to the side of her bed. She looked like a pin cushion with numerous needles in her arms. I pulled up a chair and caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Ja-James? Where am I?"

"Kaitlin! The hospital…you fainted. The doctor will tell you why in a little. Don't ever do that to me…to any of _us_…again!" A few more tears escaped my eyes as I kissed her lips passionately. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I love you James. I thought I was dead…but I saw you…in my sleep…and you were crying…over me. I knew I had to keep holding on…you drove me to survive."

"I love you too, Kaitlin. Don't ever let go." I embraced her warmly and knew she was safe and sound. She would be alright as long as she continued to hold on to me.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well? Like it? I needed some angsty writing…so this was my idea. Please review while I find myself a box of Kleenex. Peace and love.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm having a really bad writer's block…so I'm going to attempt to pull this chapter out of me. Maybe if I get this one out, things will go better. Wish me luck! (: Hopefully you'll enjoy. **

**Logan: Julia only owns-**

**James: *Shoves Logan out of the way* That's my job!**

**Logan: But Carlos got to read off the disclaimer yesterday.**

**James: Because I was unavailable.**

**Logan and James: *Really quickly* Julia only owns the O/Cs!**

**Julia: Thank you for resolving that peacefully. Story time! (:**

Chapter 16:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

I. Hate. Hospitals. Period.

This was what I was thinking when I opened my eyes to find James by my side.

"Ja-James? Where am I?"

"Kaitlin! The hospital…you fainted. The doctor will tell you why in a little. Don't ever do that to me…to any of _us_…again!" James was crying. I reached out to him, as if to give him a gesture that I was ok. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I love you James. I thought I was dead…but I saw you…in my sleep…and you were crying…over me. I knew I had to keep holding on…you drove me to survive."

"I love you too, Kaitlin. Don't ever let go." James hugged me tightly. He was shaking. I stroked his soft, light brown hair to comfort him. Everything was going to be ok. I wasn't about to let go. I was going to keep holding on until I was old and grey.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all came walking in seconds later.

"Hey Kait, how're you feeling?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Dizzy…and my head itches." I touched the spot gently.

Logan grabbed my arm. "You have stitches there."

"That would explain a lot," I said, sighing in resignation. "So why exactly am I so dizzy?"

"You um-" Carlos choked on a sob, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of his chocolate brown eyes and down his tan cheeks.

_Oh great, something __**was**__ wrong with me…and it's probably not going to be easy to live with if __**these**__ boys- who are barrels of laughs-are all near tears again_, I thought with a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach.

A doctor came into my room. "Hi Kaitlin, I'm Doctor Foally. I have a bit to explain to you. I'll start with the simplest details and work my way to the more complicated information."

_Complicated information_. That made me feel really uneasy. Shifting in the hospital bed with anxiety, I listened waiting for the worst.

"When you fell, you got a pretty nasty gash on your head. That was pretty easily taken care of. We fixed that with stitches, as you can probably feel," said Doctor Foally.

I nodded, understanding. That was pretty straight forward.

"With the fall also came a concussion. It's no big thing…the only problem is you might feel nauseous for a couple of days. It also can explain _some_ of the dizziness at the moment."

He said _some _of the dizziness. He paused for a few seconds. I swear that he enjoyed seeing the conflict within me. He sighed and continued.

"Kaitlin, we ran some blood tests…your blood sugar was extremely high."

"Am I hyperglycemic?" I asked, remembering that my dad was.

"No, it's more severe than that. You're…a type 1 diabetic."

Complete shock. Why did this have to happen to me? My vision blurred.

"You're blood sugar was nearly 900. I'll check you again after we finish here. Now don't worry, I know it seems like the most awful thing, but diabetes is so easily taken care of. You need to think about diabetes as a lifestyle, not an illness," the doctor said, handing me a tissue.

"Will I be alright?" I asked, a frozen expression of gloom on my face. I clutched the tissue tightly, unable to move my arm which seemed to weigh thousands of pounds.

"Of course you will, as long as you do exactly what we tell you to. You're going to have to stay here tonight to learn about your treatment and options you may have."

I sighed, slightly relieved. There was so much I'd have to change about my life. Maybe I could have a little help from my friends.

"Um, I'm just wondering…but can I stay with Kaitlin tonight?" James asked, almost begging.

"It goes against hospital rules…"

James's face fell.

"But I think we can make an exception," the doctor finished.

A smile replaced the look of sadness on James's face.

"That's about all I have to tell you now. In an hour I'll be back to start showing you how to manage your diabetes. Right now I want to check and see where your sugar's at."

I winced as Doctor Foally pricked my finger. Oh the pleasures of diabetes.

"362. It's getting better. We are going to continue with the insulin for a little longer."

Sighing, I leaned back against the pillow as the doctor poked and prodded at me.

"You're heart doesn't seem as weak as before. That's a good sign. You should be perfect by tomorrow."

I looked over at James. He was staring at his hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked once Doctor Foally had left.

"Not really."

"James, talk to us. You need to snap out of the sadness and go back to your craziness. I'm not going to be happy dating a sad sack."

"Yeah James. We all care and worry about Kaitlin, but you heard the doctor. She's going to be fine," said Carlos.

"It's going to make things so difficult," James said quietly after a while.

"No it won't," I replied.

"Yeah dude, Kaitlin's alive. She's pretty much her old self," Logan reminded him.

I took James's hand and squeezed it. "I don't want you upset. I want you to support me and help me through my struggles. All of you. That reminds me of a little ditty called 'With a Little Help from My Friends' by the Beatles."

Logan started singing and eventually we all joined in with grins on our faces.

What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends

"See James, I'm still me, I'm just me with diabetes who needs love and support from her amazing boyfriend. Please cheer up because it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry Kaitlin. I'm just really afraid…I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I don't want you to be afraid, because I'm not."

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan stepped out of the room to give us some privacy. James sat there holding me. I leaned into his warmth and kissed him softly on the lips. I was blessed. Even though I was in a lousy position, James gave me a reason to fight.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Aw cute. I feel bad for Kaitlin. What did you think? Let me know if there are any errors with anything. Updating tomorrow. (: Please review. Peace and love.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**This chapter is definitely coming to me easier than the previous one. Hope you enjoy it every bit as much as you have enjoyed other chapters. Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't know where I'd be without all of my dedicated readers and reviewers. You guys make me the author that I am now. Thank you! (: Kendall's gonna do the disclaimer today because he felt left out. Take it away Kendall!**

**Kendall: Julia only owns Big Time Rush…crap…I messed up. *Blushes***

**Me: Try again.**

**Kendall: Julia only owns the O/Cs. *Smiles* **

**Me: *Claps* Yay Kendall! To the story! (:**

Chapter 17-Part 1:

-James's P.O.V.

We were on the road again. We promised New York we would have a make-up concert. We were on a tight schedule and we had to continue with the tour. Maine, here we come. It was around one in the morning. I was too wrapped up in thought to fall asleep. From the snores coming from the other bunks, I could tell that the others were fast asleep.

"Hey James, are you up?" Kaitlin whispered, leaning her head down to peer into my bunk.

I was a little surprised to hear her speak to me right now. I thought she was asleep too.

"Yeah, I'm up," I replied softly.

"Good…I want to talk to you."

"Come into my bunk."

The bunks were pretty large. My bunk was the size of a double bed.

Kaitlin crawled into my bunk.

"Hey there beautiful," I whispered.

"Hiya handsome."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Just tired…but I can't seem to fall asleep."

"I can help with that."

I held Kaitlin to me and rubbed her back. I hummed something that came into my head. She was asleep in my arms within five minutes. I kissed her softly and fell asleep myself.

I woke up when the bus pulled into our hotel. I shook Kaitlin awake. I went and dressed in some jeans and a tee shirt.

When we got off of the bus, we went into our hotel and checked into our rooms.

"Kait, we're all going to the pool…are you coming?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys in your room."

I put on some swim trunks, flip flops, and a tank top, grabbed a towel, and headed to Kendall and Logan's room.

Kaitlin was standing there next to Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"There you are, slow poke!" Kaitlin said, giggling.

"Yeah, took you long enough!" Carlos said while grinning.

"Psh, whatever. That's just because it takes time to look this good," I said returning the grin.

"If I didn't love you, I'd hate you," Kaitlin said, grabbing onto my arm.

"Thanks for the reassurance," I replied flatly.

We all went to the elevator. When we arrived on the floor where the pool was located, Logan and Carlos pretty much fell out of the elevator. I warned them not to lean on the doors.

Laughing at their stupidity, we all went outside. Kaitlin removed her shorts and tee shirt to reveal a pink bikini that made her look so _fine_. I was so lucky.

"What are you staring at?" Kaitlin asked.

"Nothing," I replied nervously because I was caught.

"You like it?"

"Uh sure," I said again, nervously.

She was ridiculously _sexy_. I yanked my shirt off and grabbed Kaitlin by the wrist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"You'll see," I said winking and grinning devilishly.

I picked Kaitlin up bridal style and dumped her into the pool.

When she came back up, she gasped. "You're going down James David Maslow!"

I dove into the pool and swam underwater to sneak up on her. I grabbed her ankle. The reaction I received was a little shriek.

"I think you're the one who's going down, Kaitlin."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I've got these guys on my side," I said pointing to Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

They all dove in and started splashing her.

"No fair!" she spluttered, coughing on the water that made its way into her mouth.

"It's completely fair because I have decided to form an alliance with you," Carlos said stepping in front of her.

Kaitlin held onto her "shield" and continued the splash fight that we started. As we grew tired of the game, we got out to catch some sunshine.

I realized that I forgot my sunglasses. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my shades."

I walked through the hallway. I saw a girl walking the opposite direction. It looked like…no…oh please no. My ex-girlfriend Jenna.

"James?"

"Oh…hey Jenna."

"Hey! It's been such a long time!" Jenna hugged me and then kissed me…on the lips.

I pushed her away. "Jenna, I have a girlfriend."

"Does she kiss you as good as I did?"

"Better."

"Oh, well I need to change your mind." Jenna pulled me into another kiss. The terrible part was, I was kissing her back…and enjoying it. I heard footsteps come up behind me…

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well, I know this chapter was short…but that's why there's another part to it. Part two will be up tomorrow! I just love cliffhangers. Are you scared yet? Love it? Hate it?Did I make any mistakes? Think I rushed it? Let me know your thoughts. See ya tomorrow! (: Peace and love.**


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Here's part two like I promised. This chapter is a little disturbing. Special thanks to Diyanah and Royal shadow1. Thank you for the reviews. (: Royal shadow1, your character in my fanfic will come in the next few chapters. (: Keep in mind that everything is not what it seems. (; Just figured I'd drop a hint…any guesses about what I mean? No? Ok, well James is going to state the disclaimer and then the story can continue. **

**James: Julia only owns the O/Cs. She loves me very much.**

**Me: Right you are James. Hold onto your chairs, more drama and angst is about to begin! (:**

Chapter 17-Part 2:

-James's P.O.V.

_I heard footsteps come up behind me…_

And just as soon as they came, they left.

"Kaitlin!" I shouted after her. I knew it was her.

I pushed Jenna off of me once again and ran down the hallway.

"Kaitlin, wait. I swear…it's not what it looks like. Kaitlin, please." I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me. I don't want to hear your lies anymore," Kaitlin sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks. She pulled out of my grasp and ran back to the pool.

I buried my face in my hands trying so hard not to cry for the fourth time in two days. What have I done?

I ran my fingers through my damp hair. I trudged back to the pool. When I got there, I saw Kaitlin in Kendall's arms. He was holding her tightly and whispering something to her. I sat down in the lounge chair next to Logan that I had claimed earlier.

"Not cool, man. I don't even think I can look at you anymore," Carlos said.

"You don't even know the story! Kaitlin wouldn't let me explain," I said, on the verge of losing it.

"I don't need your damn explanation. You were sucking on that blonde's face. No explanation required," Kaitlin spat while tears still poured down her cheeks.

"Kaitlin, I love you and only you."

"No you don't. And I don't love you either. You screwed up _big time_."

"I know that I screwed up…but I'm willing to forget it all."

"I want to forget it all too, James. I want to forget that I even thought you cared. I want to forget about us. Got it? Just leave me alone!"

Those words stung. I felt as if I had just taken several hard punches to the stomach.

"Kaitlin, I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"You just did."

Suddenly, the whole world came crashing down before my eyes. I stared at the pool and wished that the water could suck me up to no return.

The guys had no sympathy. They all shot me angry glares. As sadness brimmed in my eyes, I saw Logan's eyes soften slightly.

"James, come talk to me in the hallway. _Now_." The way Logan said _now_ was almost frightening.

Logan practically dragged me behind him.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Log, listen, before you judge me, I want you to know that I didn't plan on this happening."

"Of course not, James. Just tell me the story and I will then decide how I feel about what you did."

"Jenna…you know…my ex…She kissed me. I pushed her away. But then she forced herself on me again and said that her kisses were probably better than Kaitlin's. The second time she kissed me, I couldn't move. I was almost in a trance…it seemed like old times. But then, Kaitlin walked in…and I snapped back to reality. I remembered why I broke up with Jenna in the first place. She's so rude and pushy. I realized how good Kaitlin was…too good for me. She deserves someone better…like you or Kendall." It was amazing how easily those words came out. Once they were out though, I felt a stabbing pain right where my heart was. I was broken. "I love her so much, Logan." I couldn't hide myself anymore. I was crying, yet again.

"James…I don't think Kaitlin really hates you…She's just upset. You need to prove that you didn't try to hurt her. It definitely will not be easy. I know you can do it. And I'm obviously still your best friend even if Kendall and Carlos are going to act immaturely." Logan said, pulling me into an awkward hug.

"I need some air." I pulled out of Logan's embrace and ran to my room to change. I put on some clothes and left. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't staying at this Hilton right now.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

I was going to give James his room key. He left it on the table next to our chairs. I ran down the hallway to try and catch up to him. That's when I saw it. It hurt. He was kissing a bleach-blonde. I darted down the hallway as fast as I could.

"Kaitlin!" I heard James shout after me. I continued to run. He did what he swore he wouldn't do.

"Kaitlin, wait. I swear…it's not what it looks like. Kaitlin, please." James grabbed my arm in a failed attempt to stop me.

"Let go of me. I don't want to hear your lies anymore," I yanked out of James's tight grasp and fled to the pool, already crying hard.

"Kait, what's going on?" Kendall asked when I arrived at the pool. I was a mess.

"James…he…kissed…a bottle-blonde!" I choked out.

I saw a spark of rage glint in Kendall's eyes. "He didn't! He's a walking dead man." Kendall pulled me over to him and held me as I cried silently.

"Kaitlin, we're all here for you. We love you like our little sister and it sucks that James had to be such an ass." Carlos smiled reassuringly.

James came to pool looking completely lifeless. I had to stay strong. If there was one thing I was good at, it was putting up walls. I dried my eyes before he could notice that I was crying so much. It didn't work very well. I continued crying.

"Not cool, man. I don't even think I can look at you anymore." Carlos looked like he could punch James at any minute.

"You don't even know the story! Kaitlin wouldn't let me explain," James said, angrily.

"I don't need your damn explanation. You were sucking on that blonde's face. No explanation required," I retorted, putting on the tough act while shedding a few tears.

"Kaitlin, I love you and only you."

"No you don't. And I don't love you either. You screwed up _big time_."

"I know that I screwed up…but I'm willing to forget it all."

"I want to forget it all too, James. I want to forget that I even thought you cared. I want to forget about us. Got it? Just leave me alone!"

I couldn't believe I'd said that. I felt like dying right then and there.

"Kaitlin, I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"You just did."

I had to struggle to get those last few words out. They hurt to even utter. That was the wall talking, not me.

"James, come talk to me in the hallway. _Now_," Logan said, giving James a stern look.

As they got up and left, I decided to go back to my room. I remembered what I felt like doing. I left with no warning.

As I turned the corner to head into my room, I noticed James's door was left open. I didn't bother closing it. I sat down, took out a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write.

_Dear James,_

_I know this is wrong, but it's what I have to do. I have fallen too hard and I can't fall for your games anymore. This is one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make, but it seems like the only option. Although you have put me through this pure torture, I can't help but still love you. This is why I am doing what I am now. It's the only way to stop the love. I regret ever telling you how I really felt seeing as I meant nothing to you. _

_By the time you read this, it'll be too late. There is no changing my mind. This decision is final. I'm sorry for what you may go through after you read this, but maybe then you'll understand how I felt when I saw what you did. Hurt. Shock. Fear. Sadness. Denial. _

_I love you, James. You really let me down. Again, I'm truly sorry…for everything._

_Love,_

_Kaitlin_

After I put down the pen, the letter tear-stained, I began my slow walk to James's room. I placed the letter on his pillow and went back to my room to look for something sharp.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-James's P.O.V.

I came back to the hotel. The same stupid hotel where Jenna was staying. The same stupid hotel that ruined my whole damned life.

I took the elevator up to my room. When I walked in, I found something on my pillow. A folded piece of paper.

Opening the paper slowly, I found a letter with Kaitlin's neat handwriting on it. As I read the letter, my hands trembled. I couldn't read it anymore. I realized what was going on. I had to stop her. She couldn't do this to me.

I ran to Kaitlin's room. Using the room key she gave me, I opened her door. What I saw killed me. Kaitlin was lying on her bed, face pale, lips blue, eyes open staring at nothingness. She had faint tear-stains on her cheeks. I ran over to her.

I fell on my knees and cried violently. Why did she do this to me? I took her cold hand in mine to find blood all over her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Kaitlin, I didn't want you to do this. I loved…love you with all my heart. I never lied…I would do anything to have you back…but you weren't kidding…it _is_ too late." I held Kaitlin and rocked back and forth sobbing.

After a while, I ran back to my room, locked the door, and threw myself onto my bed. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why? Sobbing, I tried to get the image of Kaitlin out of my head. Although I was still alive, my soul was dead. I didn't know how long I was crying, but it seemed like years. I heard a knock on my door.

"James, are you alright?" came Carlos's voice, softly.

"No!" I continued sobbing.

"Kaitlin will probably forgive you."

"No she won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's dead." That brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes. I missed Kaitlin. I loved Kaitlin. Why was I so stupid?

"What? James, talk to me."

"No. Go away."

I heard some talk in the hallway. Finally, I heard the guys walk in the direction of Kaitlin's room. As they came back, I heard them crying along with me. I had never been in so much pain. I shut out the world and cried myself into a deep sleep.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

I woke up shaking and my heart pounding. I was no longer in that cursed hotel. I was back on the bus. Kaitlin was lying next to me. She was alive.

"James, are you ok?" she asked me softly. It was still dark. "You were crying in your sleep." She brushed the sweat-soaked hair off of my forehead.

"I was dreaming." I sighed in relief. It wasn't real. I finally realized how much I hated Jenna. I would never hurt Kaitlin. Ever. Especially not with Jenna. "I love you so much, Kaitlin."

"I love you too, James."

I kissed Kaitlin, savoring it. After a dream that horrifically realistic, I had to make sure this wasn't my imagination. I held onto her real warmth and enjoyed the moments she was close to me.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you find any errors. Did I confuse any of you? This was the most angst filled chapter ever! It was also my longest. I felt completely inspired. Please review. (: I will post a new chapter later on in the day. Next chapter will be lighter for your sake as well as mine. Off to get some tissues! )': Peace and love.**


	19. Chapter 18

**This chapter is dedicated to Royal shadow1! Thanks ever so much for putting me in your story. Also thanks for helping me overcome my writer's block! You rock! You are now officially in my story starting after the disclaimer. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will not make you cry **_**today**_**. I'm feeling kind. (: Let's hear that new disclaimer Jamie.**

**James: Julia only owns the O/Cs that she invented. She is borrowing Cissy (Christina) Miller from Royal shadow1. She is also borrowing me in a swimsuit at-**

**Me: *Blushes* Ok James, no need to start telling stories. *Mumbles* You are **_**so **_**never doing disclaimers again if I have anything to say about it. On with the story while I go *Smiles sweetly* kill my *Grits teeth* **_**love**_**.**

Chapter 18:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

We were about two weeks into the tour. Things were going great. Performances were awesome and the guys were as fantastic as ever. They were helping me manage my diabetes so well.

In addition to all of the happenings on tour, I was signed with _Hollywood Records_ and I was going to start recording my first CD when the tour finished. I was busy writing songs with the little free time that I had. I constantly had a notebook and my guitar. James would try to help me. Usually, his rhymes made no sense at all. After those little outbursts of stupidity…yes stupidity, I would kick him out of the recording studio or my hotel room and continue to write in peace. By the time we were halfway through the tour, I had enough songs for my first album. In addition to my eleven upbeat songs, I had three slower songs that were written as a duet. I was going to ask James if he wanted to sing them with me. A knock came on my hotel room door.

"Kaitlin, are you still writing?" James asked.

"No, I just finished. I officially have enough songs for an album."

"Can I come in then?"

"Yeah, wait a second." I got up and opened the door for him.

"Hey. Good to see your beautiful face again. I was seeing less and less of it lately. You've been so busy writing." James leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"Well it's over now," I said, leaning in for yet another kiss.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go swimming…but I don't think we can leave now," James said, eying my bed with a wry smile on his face.

"Oh stop, as much _fun _as that sounds, I think I'd rather go swimming," I replied, emphasizing the word fun.

"Fine…have it your way. But you might not have this opportunity again."

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed a brown bikini with white flowers and pink, blue, and green spots on it. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I could picture the pout on James's face.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, James wasn't in my room. Sighing, I went to his room and knocked on the door obnoxiously.

"Thanks for waiting James!"

"You're welcome!" He answered the door grinning.

He threw a shirt on and we went down to the pool. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos weren't there yet. We flopped in lounge chairs and waited.

There was a girl in the lounge chair next to me. I gave her a once-over. Just for the record, I am _completely _straight. It's just what girls do.

She had pretty, long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. The underside of her hair was purple. I could tell she valued originality. Very quirky. She was tan and muscular. She had on a pretty cute purple bikini with black sculls and crossbones on it.

"Hey, do you know what a ten letter word for shaky is?" she asked me looking up from what I assumed was a crossword puzzle.

Smart too. I thought for a minute…ten letters? All I could get at the most was six.

"No, sorry," I shook my head sighing. "My friend Logan would probably know. He's pretty good at those."

"What am I pretty good at?" asked Logan coming up from behind me and plopping down on the other side of the girl.

"Crossword puzzles," I replied.

He nodded. "What are you stuck on, Kaitlin?"

"Oh not me, um- sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Cissy, it stands for Christina. I really hate being called Christina though."

"Cute," I replied. "Kaitlin. And over there is my boyfriend James."

"Hey there," James said with a smile.

"I'm Logan," Logan said, his voice quivering. Logan was…nervous? The flirt, of all people was nervous. "The two who are walking in now are Kendall and Carlos. Kendall, Carlos, come meet Cissy! Can I see the book and try to figure it out?"

Cissy handed him the book and pointed to the blank spots with many erase marks on it.

Logan looked at it for about five seconds and then said, "Precarious, as in, right now I'm feeling precarious as I speak to you. As in, I'm insecure because…you're just too beautiful."

And there goes the flirting.

Cissy giggled. "Wait a minute…Logan…James…Kendall…Carlos…you guys are Big Time Rush! Duh, it makes sense now!" She gasped.

"Yep, that's us. Like us?" Logan replied.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Suddenly, Cissy became shy.

"Do you…want to hang out?" Logan asked.

"That sounds…fun." Cissy said quietly, looking at her French-manicure.

"Ok, come on! Let's go!" Cissy and Logan went over to the pool and got in.

"Do you think he likes her?" James whispered to me.

"Are you blind?" I practically shouted. "Look at them; they're both smiling like idiots…that means they like each other."

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?" Kendall pondered.

"You're nose is too big, now shush," replied Carlos.

Kendall slapped him upside the head and chased Carlos around the pool. While they were having their stupidity contest, James and I decided to go swimming. We walked hand-in-hand to the pool where I slid in and swam into his arms. He cradled me to his chest. Skin-to-skin contact…nice. I held on to the warmth of his skin. He had _perfect_ abs. So perfect, that when I was in his arms, I had to try so hard to restrain myself from running my hand up and down them. As I leaned further into James's chest, he propelled us over to Logan and Cissy. Cissy was singing something. When we came over, she stopped and blushed.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked as I brushed the wet bangs out of James's eyes. I shot him a look as if to say, "I love you." He grinned back in understanding and traced patterns on my stomach with his fingertips.

"I'm not that good…" Cissy replied.

"Are you kidding? You're amazing!" James said, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah. Talent like that needs to be shared. I'd love you…I mean…so many people would love you," Logan said.

"Logie has a crush." I mumbled.

"I do not!"

"Do too!" I shouted.

Logan blushed.

"Look he's turning red! He does like her!" James chuckled.

"Ok fine, I like her, alright?"

Cissy gasped. "I'm still here, you know."

"We know. We wanted to get Logan to crack," I replied.

"Ah, nice. You have to teach me how to do that."

"I will. We are gonna be such great friends," I said, smiling. "Ever think about being a singer?"

"Well no…"

"You should! I'm Kaitlin Craig…a nobody right now…but I was just signed with _Hollywood Records_. What if you moved to LA and sang with me on my album?"

"I live in LA…and I don't know…"

"Really? What brings you to Tennessee?" I asked.

"Visiting my parents while on summer break from UCLA."

"Oh awesome! Well, welcome neighbor!" I smiled. "I really think you should show the world your voice."

"You think?"

"I know. It's an amazing voice…all you need is some confidence, and James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I can easily boost that."

"Plus, we know how much Logan wants to hang out with you. Isn't that right, Logie?" James said with a teasing sing-song in his voice.

Logan began to splash James and James utilized the shield he had…me. I was spluttering and coughing after a few splashes from Logan. I squirmed out of James's grasp and grabbed Cissy by the wrist. I dragged her over to the far end of the pool.

"First confidence boost, date Logan. He will give you all of the confidence you need."

"How'd you know that I like him?"

"I didn't…but you just admitted it." I grinned. I couldn't help myself.

"Haha, funny." Cissy replied sarcastically.

After a little while, Cissy and I had become fast friends. I finally convinced her to record a song with me. I now had ten solos and four duets. Perfect. She was everything a record company…and a Logan Henderson…could want. That's why I set them up on a double date…James and I; Logan and Cissy.

**End of chapter notes:**

**I know this chapter was boring, but I needed a character introduction…next chapter will be…eventful…that's all I can tell you. The rating may go up too…get my drift? (; Find any mistakes? Do you think I ended the chapter abruptly? Was it good? Bad? Did you wanna shoot yourself from boredom? Please review. Peace and love.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: Different from the usual content…may get a little…romantic and heated…I'll take it easy and won't make it terrible. (: Possible M rating. Sorry it's been awhile…I've been busy. This chapter is going to blow your mind. I hope you enjoy. Thank you readers! I love you guys. I can't believe I have fifty reviews. To my fiftieth reviewer Diyanah, thanks for being number fifty! You're awesome! Big Time Rush loves you. James, do what you gotta do.**

**James: Julia only owns the O/Cs that she created. Royal shadow1 created Cissy, which makes Logie extremely happy and makes Julia the borrower…as Shakespeare once said, "Neither a lender nor a borrower be."**

**Me: I think someone's been doing his homework. *Grins* To the chapter! (:**

Chapter 19:

-James's P.O.V.

I finished tying my red necktie. Checking my outfit of black slacks, a black shirt, and a red tie out in the mirror, I ran a comb through my hair and smiled. Tonight, Kaitlin, Cissy, Logan, and I were going to a fancy Italian restaurant.

As I stepped out of my room, I saw Kaitlin walking towards me in an elegant, strapless, long, royal blue evening gown with black pumps. Her hair was in an up-do. The makeup she wore was kept subtle. All in all, she looked stunning. Grabbing her hand, we walked to Cissy's room where we found Logan.

"Hey guys, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," replied a handsomely dressed Logan. He was wearing a white dress shirt, navy blue tie, and black slacks. He linked arms with Cissy as I had on my first date with Kaitlin.

Cissy was wearing a purple and black plaid strapless dress with black stilettos. Her dirty-blonde hair was left down, flowing wavily over her shoulders. _We all clean up nicely_, I thought, smirking.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and got into the limo that was waiting in front of the hotel for us. Kaitlin smiled at me as I rested my hand on her knee.

The drive was short and we were soon inside at our table. We talked about what was going to happen once Kaitlin got into the recording studio. She explained that she convinced Cissy to pursue a career in music.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-Logan's P.O.V.

I was so happy to hear that Cissy had decided to record a duet with Kaitlin. It would give my two favorite girls an opportunity to get discovered. Yes, two favorite girls. Kaitlin was like my little sister. I think I was the person who cared about her most like a brother. Carlos cared…but it was more like a strong friendship…and Kendall…Kendall was in love with Kaitlin. Of course, she could never know that. So he just acted like an older brother figure, barely keeping his cover.

And then there was Cissy…I liked her. A lot. Who couldn't like her? Everything about her was adorable. I usually fell for a girl who was original…and that's exactly what she was. Everything about her: her sense of style, her personality, her shyness that was completely different from what you'd expect by looking at her. I'd never met anyone so…right. I was hoping I'd be seeing more of her. And now I knew I would be. My hand accidently brushed against her arm…or was it an accident? On my knuckles, I felt sparks flying from where her soft skin touched mine. Sighing, I tried to take my mind off of it and listen to the conversation going on around me.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-After dinner-

We finished dinner and we were now heading back to the hotel. James and Kaitlin went to our floor while I walked Cissy to her room.

"I had fun," Cissy said.

"I did too." I flashed the crooked smile that I was famous for. I was about to kiss her cheek when she pulled me against her and kissed my lips. At first, I didn't react out of shock, but after a couple of seconds, I began kissing back. It was amazing how our lips fit together.

"Goodnight," Cissy whispered, pulling away.

"Goodnight," I kissed her softly on the lips once more and headed for the elevator.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-James's P.O.V.

I unlocked Kaitlin's door for her. I had her in my arms, bridal style. I put her down softly on the bed. She kicked off her shoes.

"My feet kill," Kaitlin said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah? Must be tough being a girl."

"You don't even know."

I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back softly. She groaned. "That feels nice." I kissed her roughly, not holding anything back. "That felt even nicer."

"I'm glad it did," I said, smiling.

Kaitlin pulled me into another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more." I continued kissing along Kaitlin's jaw line. I kissed her behind her ear and she let out a small moan. I chuckled.

"You're just mean."

"Why?" I gasped.

"You're torturing me."

"How about I torture you a little more," I said, winking, turning off the lights, and kissing her neck.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

I don't know whether or not James knew how far he was pushing me, but he was. I wanted him more than ever. As he kissed my neck, my fingers knotted in his soft, sandy-brown hair. He wrapped his arms around my frame and kissed me deeply on the lips. I could feel him fumbling for the zipper on my dress. I didn't try to stop him. I couldn't. Instead, I grabbed for his tie and undid it quickly. I then started unbuttoning his shirt. I ripped off his undershirt and then proceeded to kiss his muscular shoulders. By that time, he finally managed to unzip my dress. He was working on getting it off. I began with his pants. This continued for awhile until we were both down to nothing. I kissed James's lips furiously, wanting more. His tongue slid into my mouth. He pulled me on top of him and then flipped us over. With his body against mine, I was content.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-After…you know-

There we were, lying in the dark with nothing but a sheet covering us, breathing heavily. James finally spoke.

"Wow." That was all that came out. It was more than I could get out though. I was at a complete loss for words.

I breathed deeply and tried to speak again. "James, I love you."

"I'm _in _love with _you_."

Taking note of the difference, I smiled and whispered, "I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual."

How else would I describe what just happened? I was absolutely in love with James. He was now a part of me, and I was a part of him. He was my everything. My soulmate. My destiny. I wouldn't be here without him. Looking into his soft gaze, seen only by the dim moonlight seeping in through the cracks of the closed blinds, I whispered, "Never leave me."

"I never will. One day, you'll be Mrs. Kaitlin Larissa Maslow." James smiled.

_I_ smiled once again, snuggled into his side, and rested my head on his bare chest. We were lying there in silence, listening to each other breathe. Eventually, I was lulled to sleep by the quick, but even beat of his heart.

**End of chapter notes: **

**Alright, told you it was far from the usual. I hope you liked it. It was kind of difficult for me to write. Again sorry for the delay. Please review and let me know if there are any mistakes. Also, please let me know what you thought. Reviews are sweeter than the love that just went on between James and Kaitlin. Peace and love.**


	21. Chapter 20

**So, my last chapter wasn't too popular…I really didn't think it would be. Sorry about that! I hope you all like this chapter more. It's rated T again…there will be references to what happened. The chapter's filled with drama. I've decided that this would be fitting…I'll just see where it takes me. Now…how to start the chapter? You'll see…read past the disclaimer and you'll find out. (: Now for that disclaimer…hit it James!**

**James: You know, I'm getting tired of saying the same thing…so I'm going to shake it up a bit. **

**Me: Oh God…**

**James: *Completely serious face* Julia owns everything.**

**Me: *Facepalms* I'm gonna get sued for that! *Mutters under breath* **_**Idiot. **_***Shouts loudly for the world to hear* I only own O/Cs and I'm borrowing the character Cissy from Royal shadow1. Read on for the chapter…and please don't sue me. (:**

Chapter 20:

-One Week after Tour (Three Weeks Later)-

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

_Where is my period?_

It was four days late and I was starting to panic. I had never been irregular. Something was wrong. James and I…well…we should have done it safely…but it's nearly impossible to get pregnant just once…isn't it? And isn't there a certain time frame? There was no way I was pregnant.

James, Cissy, and I were in the recording studio.

"Is something bothering you?" James asked, worriedly.

I tried to change the expression of fear on my face. "Um, no."

"You sure?" Cissy prodded.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Alright, fine. We give up. Tell us if you want. We're ready to listen," James responded.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Tristan, I'm taking five!" I shouted to my record producer.

When I went to the bathroom, what I had been looking to find for the past four days was there. I sighed and relaxed a little. I finished up in the bathroom and went back out.

"Welcome back," Cissy said with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks ever so much," I replied smugly.

Cissy and I got back to recording our duet while James sat in the studio waiting patiently. He smiled at me through the glass.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-The Next Day-

I woke up feeling awful. I checked my sugar. It was completely normal. I went to the bathroom. _Oh God…_ I began panicking again. _It _was already over. I went to my kitchen, made some breakfast, and ate. Halfway through my meal, I began to feel nauseous. I ran to the bathroom just in time as my stomach emptied its contents. _I guess I'm just sick…that could explain everything...or maybe…no._ I pushed the thought away. It was impossible. I had to find out though. I couldn't pretend it wasn't true if it was. I got into my Mustang and drove to CVS.

I picked up a pregnancy test and headed back to my house as fast as I could. I went back to the bathroom. I closed my eyes as I washed it off. Now for the moment of truth…I took a shaky breath.

A pink plus sign was on the tester. _There must be a mistake…I can't be pregnant._ I sank to the floor, my knees tucked into my chest, and cried. I plain out cried. There was nothing I could do. I had a child inside of me. I could always put it up for adoption…but I could never do that! It's _my _child. I sobbed. I was in a huge mess.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hi James…"

"Kaitlin, what's wrong? I was just going to find out if you wanted to come out to lunch with me, is it a bad time?"

"Just a bit…I'm not feeling well."

"Poor thing. I'll be right over."

"I don't think it's-" I tried to protest.

"Kaitlin, I love you and I'm going to be there for you. I'll be over in ten."

James wouldn't even let me put up a fight. I sighed in resignation. I couldn't hide this from him. It was his child as much as it was mine.

"Ok…see you in a few then." I hung up.

I was in too much of a trance to hear James knock on the door fifteen minutes later. He knocked several times and then resolved to let himself in with the spare key.

"Kaitlin? Where are you?"

"In here James," I answered from the bathroom floor, still sobbing.

"Kait, what's wrong?" he asked, walking in and taking my hand. He lowered himself onto the floor to be at eye level with me.

"Everything. Please don't look." I leaned over the toilet and vomited once again. James was right there behind me the entire time, holding back my hair. "I told you not to look," I said, rinsing my mouth out.

"Kaitlin, I don't care. You're everything to me and I told you before, I love you and I'm going to be here for you." James wrapped his arms around me. I stood there and cried into his chest. I wasn't sure if I was actually this upset or if it was just hormones…probably both. "Kait, what's going on? Give me some answers." He stroked my hair softly as I looked up at him.

"James…you're going to hate me…" I shivered.

"I could never hate you."

"You could after this…here…" I handed him the pregnancy test.

"What's this…it's a…a pregnancy test?" His words faltered. James glanced at me quickly. Then he looked at the test.

"James…I'm pregnant…" I sobbed once again and fell into his open arms crying.

James appeared shocked. "Pregnant?"

**End of chapter notes:**

**Ok, this probably won't be well liked either…but hey, I needed more drama. That's why the story category is "Hurt/Comfort". Sorry for the cliffy. I hope you liked this chapter. I honestly do. I now have a clear path of where I'm going with this story and I can't wait to keep going. Cissy will be more involved in the next few chapters…Sarah too! (: Let me know if I made any mistakes. I'm sorry the chapter's short. Please review. I love to read your ideas. Peace and love.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here's the continuation to the last chapter. I hope you like it! (: I'm so happy with the reviews I've been getting! I will not drop hints about the future of this story! You have to keep reading. (; Evil…I know. But hey, that's my job. Ok, enough listening to me babble. Time for the disclaimer.**

**James: Since I nearly had Julia sued three days ago, I'm forced to read a scripted disclaimer. *Reading* Julia only owns the O/Cs that she…yeah…wait…where's my motivation? **

**Me: You don't need motivation! It's a freaking disclaimer! Just read your script!**

**James: I need a motivation or else I'll mess up…**

**Me: Fine! I'm your motivation.**

**James: Yay! *Jumps on top of me and tackles me to the ground* Julia only owns the O/Cs that she created. Cissy was created by Royal shadow1, so Julia is borrowing her. **

**Me: *Struggles for breath* Crushed…help…me…! Read…on…for…the…chapter.**

Chapter 21:

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

_James appeared shocked. "Pregnant?"_

I nodded once. James and I stood in silence for what seemed like hours. His hand slowly moved from my back to my stomach.

"Kait, how could you think I'd hate you?"

"Well, I'm pregnant…so…you never know…"

"No. That's not even close to what I think. I'm even more in love with you now."

"So…you don't care that you're going to be the father of our child?"

"Of course I care…but not in a bad way. I'm going to love him or her. A beautiful baby from a beautiful mother who I love very much."

"James…I was so afraid you were going to leave me…"

"I'd never leave you. Especially not now. We're going to be married before this baby comes. I promise you that." James kissed me softly.

I continued to cry even though I knew James was being honest with me. I was so confused. I didn't think I was ready to be a mother.

"Kaitlin, everything's going to be alright." I knew this was true. I just didn't know how I'd tell people about what was happening.

James looked down at his hand that was still resting gently on my stomach. He pulled me into him. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"James, are we going to live together?"

"Of course we will."

"I mean soon…I think it would be a good way to get used to everything...if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah…that's a great idea." James smiled down at me.

So it was settled. We were going to live together. "Would you move into my house?"

"Yeah, Kait. Your house seems more suitable for raising a child in."

I nodded. James had a point. His house wasn't the greatest for a baby to live in. Too much stuff that could end up broken.

"When is this going to happen?"

"Right now," James said carrying me out of the bathroom and to my kitchen. "Since I live here now, I'm going to cook you something to eat in _our _kitchen." James ignored my protests. "Bon Appetite," he said placing a sandwich in front of me and a sandwich in front of himself.

"Very classy," I remarked with a laugh.

"I know it is, but it's the best I could do for now. I need to hurry up so I can get home and bring some stuff over."

"I'll help."

"Sounds good, Kaitlin."

We finished eating and went to his house to pack some stuff. He didn't need everything just yet. When we finished, we went back to my…our house. This was really going to take some getting used to. _Our house, our house, our house_, I repeated mentally.

By the time we got back, it was around five in the evening. I yawned already exhausted from the day.

"Tired?" James asked me.

"A little. Today's been rough…"

"Well how about some dinner, and then you can go to bed. Tell you what, let me take care of dinner, you go take a nap."

I had no energy to put up a fight. I went to _our _bedroom, kicked my shoes off, and fell instantly asleep as my head made contact with my pillow. It was a restless sleep.

I finally got up and went to the kitchen that smelled of spaghetti. James served me and I sat down.

"Thanks for cooking. It's very good."

"No problem, Mommy." James smiled at me.

We finished eating pretty much in silence. Silence was very seldom for the two of us, but it came when we were in deep thought. I was thinking about how this baby was going to change our lives. Although he or she was not quite technically a fetus, I loved it already.

After I did the dishes, I took a long, hot shower, letting the prickling water soothe me. When I got out and finished drying my hair, I found James sitting on our bed in his boxers and a black wife beater.

"Hey hun," James whispered into my hair as I sat next to him leaning into him.

"Hey," I replied softly. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Remind me to make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow."

"Of course, love."

I began to lie down. When I finally fell asleep, again it was interrupted. I was feeling clammy. This pregnancy thing was tough. I could not get comfortable. I looked at the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock. 12:00 AM. I looked up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock again. 12:03 AM. I swear it was mocking me.

"Kait?" James said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Just feeling a bit like an insomniac."

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

"That would be nice," I replied. I snuggled into James's side and wrapped my arm around his torso. Like always, his gentle tenor voice made me fall asleep almost instantaneously. I finally had fallen into a deep, restful slumber.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Terribly sorry about the shortness and boringness lately…writing seems to be getting difficult. Things will pick up soon. Promise. Anyway, please review. Here's my goal…I want six reviews before my next update. Keep the reviews coming! The sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter is up! Love you readers/reviewers so much! (: Peace and love.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Like I promised, I would update as soon as I had six reviews…I just logged on…and hey guess what? I had eight! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback you've been giving me! (: I just realized something! It's the one month anniversary for this story! Happy anniversary! (: In this chapter, some things are going to be said that might be giving regrets to others…you'll see. (; Let's get this show on the road! Take it away James.**

**James: Julia only owns the O/Cs…excluding Cissy because Cissy's rightful owner is Royal shadow1. *Barks like a dog***

**Me: Um…ok? What do you want, a treat? *Throws a cookie in James's direction***

**James: Nah…rightful owner just made me think "DOG!" *Eats cookie anyway***

**Me: Weirdo…*Rolls eyes***

**Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 22:

-Three Days Later-

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

So here we were, the group of us; Sarah, Cissy, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, James, and I. Kendall was sitting alone in an armchair, grimacing, Logan had his arm around Cissy and they were sitting on the loveseat, Sarah and Carlos were sitting on the tan couch in my house kissing feverishly, and James and I sat on the floor, his hand resting on mine.

I cleared my throat and narrowed my eyes, staring Sarah down.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" she pulled away from Carlos quickly.

"Ok guys, we have something we want to talk to you all about," I started, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Kaitlin and I are a little worried about your reactions…" James continued.

"But this is something we can't hide from you guys."

"How do we put this simply?" James asked, looking at me.

"Ok…this is the easiest way to say it…I'm pregnant."

I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions. Almost everyone was smiling. When I say _almost _everyone, I mean that Kendall was sitting in the armchair, his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists.

"I can't believe this!" Sarah and Cissy exclaimed at the same time. I swore those two shared a brain.

The room was filled with chatter. I stared at Kendall. He was still looking at James, giving him a cold glare.

"Hey Kendall…can I talk to you?"

"Yeah…fine." Barely a response. He wasn't one to be short with people. Something was bugging him.

I dragged him into James's and my bedroom. "Sit. Now tell me what's going on."

"You're pregnant! I'm upset with you. You're too young."

"Don't lie to me Kendall Schmidt."

"I'm not lying to you Kaitlin Craig."

"Then look at me and say that you're disappointed in me."

Kendall gave a weak attempt to look at me. "Alright fine, I'm lying."

"So tell me the truth."

"I can't! It'll ruin everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaitlin…you were never supposed to find this out…but I can't lie to you…I love you."

"Excuse me?" Did I hear him right?

"I love you."

I definitely heard him right, much to my dismay. My stomach dropped as if I was on a crazy rollercoaster.

"Kaitlin, I've loved you since the day I met you. I was covering it up the entire time."

I guess that explained the frequent "accidental" nudges.

"Kendall…look…I don't love you." I instantly regretted putting that so harshly.

"I know you don't…you love _James_," Kendall spat angrily.

"Kendall…I didn't mean it that way."

"Just forget it. Have a nice life with James's byproduct."

That set me off. He was not going to call our baby a _byproduct_. Of all the things he could have said, this probably hurt the most. I was instantly set into a fit of tears. Kendall just stormed out. My hormones were causing this stupid reaction. I would have shouted at him otherwise. I heard my front door slam. I went back to the living room, tears still pouring down my face.

"Kaitlin, what happened?" Logan asked.

"Well Logan, Kendall called James's and my baby a byproduct. He made our child sound like…a piece of garbage that was made to be in the trash can!"

Rage filled James's eyes. "He did what now?" He was already getting up to go find Kendall.

"Please don't hurt him," was my response.

"Kait, he can't say that about our child."

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

"Kait, I won't hurt him." James got up, stalked out of the house, and slammed the front door in the process. He was fuming.

Carlos and Sarah were on the couch making out again. "Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for at least two minutes?" Cissy shouted over to them.

I laughed. She always knew how to lighten the mood. I relaxed a little and joined the chatter about the baby. As soon as I was completely at ease, the door banged open.

"James? What happened?" James was holding a tissue stained with blood.

"Kendall kind of…gave me a nose bleed. I'm fine though."

I ran over to James and hugged him tightly."If Kendall's going to be an unsupportive bastard, I want nothing to do with him. I can't believe he's doing this just because he lov-" Crap. I just let the cat out of the bag.

"Kendall what?" asked James.

"Loves me…" I whispered.

James tensed up and I saw fire in his eyes. He was pissed, and things were not going to end up pretty for the instigator.

**To be continued…**

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well, what did you think? Always drama. Hope you liked it! Again, I'm asking for six reviews! Can't wait to see your reactions! Sorry for the length and the lack of.../: By the way, I have nothing against Kendall, I just needed an extremely jealous side of him. Well that's all. Peace and love.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update recently, but I've been busy. I was packing for a long, thirteen hour flight home. Did I mention I was stuck in an airport for ten hours because there were some "operational problems"? Thank God for Starbucks in Belgium. XD Again I apologize…but bear with me. You're very lucky to be getting a chapter out of me when I'm so tired. Enjoy this chapter. (: By the way, thank you so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate all of them! (: I need a change for once…Logan's going to do the disclaimer!**

**Logan: Julia owns the O/Cs that she created. Cissy was created by Royal shadow1, therefore Julia doesn't own her. Can I go back to COD now?**

**Julia: *Thinking* Boys and Call of Duty…I swear it's like a drug to them. *Says out loud* Yes Logan, go ahead. Anyway, here's the moment you've been waiting for…I hope.**

Chapter 23:

-James's P.O.V.

I cannot even start to tell you how upset I was. My best friend was in love with my girlfriend/wife-to-be. I swear, if I had a glass in my hand right now, it would have been shattered to pieces. I needed to find him immediately so I could beat the tar out of him…figuratively of course. Violence is never an option. I would have to take care of this…but how? I could always tell him that I don't want him in our lives if he's going to be this way all the time…yeah, that could work.

"Kaitlin, I need you to come with me."

"Alright…everyone…make yourself at home. No wild parties while we're gone." She laughed a little after she made the attempt to lighten the mood. I gave a half-hearted smile and took her hand as we walked out of the house.

Looking up, I noticed a dark cloud hovering overhead. Hoping that the rain would hold off for just a little longer, we walked to the place where I knew I would definitely find Kendall: the park. Whenever he needed to think or something was upsetting him, he would go sit there and try to let off some steam.

When we entered the gateway to the park, we found Kendall sitting on the second bench, close to the pond, tossing pebbles into the water.

"Stupid," he muttered as we came up behind him. He noticed our approach by the reflection in the pond. I knew because I saw a spark in his eyes. I didn't know what type of spark it was, but it was there and apparent. "What do you want?" he asked with no inflection in his voice. He had to have been crushed.

"To talk to you," Kaitlin replied rather gently. "Look Kendall, I know you love me…and I love you too…just in a different way. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Kendall replied coldly.

"Look, if you don't want to care about anything, then don't bother being in our lives," I snapped angrily.

"Maybe I won't!" Kendall shot back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Let's go Kaitlin."

"Wait James, I'm not done here. Kendall, I can see right through you. You're like a wet, white tee shirt. Do you want to know why? Because I like to hold stuff in too," Kaitlin remarked.

"Kait, why do you have to be so right all the time? It's not fair. That's one of the reasons why I fell for you in the first place. You don't know how much pain I'm in. It hurts so badly knowing that person you're in love with doesn't love you back. Knowing that the beautiful baby that will come from the one you love will not belong to you, but instead to your best friend who you could never stay mad at. I'm sorry for everything…I can't help the way I feel. It's almost impossible to not love Kaitlin. James, you are so lucky. Don't take anything for granted," Kendall replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know," I sighed, feeling calmer. I should have said more, but I couldn't.

I felt a drip on my shoulder. The drips became more frequent. Before I knew it, we were caught in a downpour. The rain was whipping against our faces. Our clothes and hair were completely drenched.

"How fucking cliché and ironic," Kendall choked out. I couldn't tell whether he had raindrops or teardrops on his cheeks. My guess was both.

"Let's get going back to the house," I offered, wrapping my arms around Kaitlin.

"Let me bask in my misery. I deserve this anyway," Kendall replied.

"Kendall, snap out of it! Don't be an idiot! You're going to get sick. Come back with us…please," Kaitlin pleaded.

"Fine."

Kaitlin snuggled into my side and wrapped her arm around Kendall's waist. I would have been upset if I hadn't known that Kaitlin really cared about Kendall like a brother. We walked awkwardly back to our house in almost complete silence, except for the _gush_ sound our sneakers made as they collided with the wet pavement.

We arrived back at the house in one piece, but freezing. It didn't help that the climate control was turned on. I thought better of turning it off while everybody was still here so, we sat there and shivered. It wasn't until Kaitlin decided to sit on my lap that it got warmer. The heat radiating from her body was warming, and yet chilling at the same time. Her closeness sent shivers down my spine. I wished that everyone in the room would disappear so I had Kaitlin to myself. I sat and watched Kendall closely while everyone chatted for what seemed like hours. He was looking at Kaitlin…but he no longer looked like he needed her. Instead, it was more a look of, _I'm happy you're happy_. My wish was finally granted an hour later. Everyone was ready to leave at the same time. Kendall stuck around for an extra minute.

"Hey Kait…"

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"I'm sorry for everything…"

"I already forgave you. I think you need to apologize to James."

"James, look…I'm so sorry. It's wrong of me to be so jealous…but I just can't help it. I promise I'll be more supportive of my best friend and my little sis. I care about you both, and if there's any way I can help with anything…let me know. I don't blame you if you hate me." Kendall turned to head out of the house.

"Wait Kendall…" I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Yeah?"

"Dude…how can I not forgive you? You're my best friend…no, you're more than that. You're like my brother. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been there for me…and I can't lose the bond we have. I'm sorry for reacting so harshly. I understand you love Kaitlin. I understand that you can't help the way you feel. I overreacted. I knew you weren't going to try to steal Kaitlin away from me…but something inside of me just snapped. I really love Kaitlin too…I know you know that. So…I should be the one apologizing. Are we cool?" I said, regretting the events of the day.

"We're cool." Kendall pulled me into a bro-hug. I smiled and shook my head. "I'll go…I need to change before I get sick…bye guys."

"Bye Kendall," Kaitlin and I responded in unison. Everything worked out between us all because we are inseparable.

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well…like it? Every story always has a happy ending…until the next chapter! Muahaha! Lol. Time for a well deserved sleep! Hopefully writing tomorrow. (: Six reviews again please? Let me know if there are any mistakes...I can barely see straight. Goodnight all. Peace and love.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ok guys, sorry it took so long! I've been busy! Hopefully you'll make up for the few reviews I received on this chapter. (: Trying a new point of view today. Not dropping hints or anything. :x Lol. If you wanna know, keep reading! (: Well, here goes the disclaimer. The boys are on vacation…so I guess it's my jo-**

**Cissy: *Jumps up and down* I wanna do the disclaimer! Julia only owns Kaitlin…she's borrowing me because she can…Royal shadow1 gave her permission! As for the guys…Julia only wishes she owned them.**

**Julia: Thanks Cissy! Ready for your chapter? Here goes nothing! (:**

Chapter 24:

-Cissy's P.O.V.

"Logie, where are we going now?"

"Well Cis, I was thinking my place."

"I like that idea," I said, twirling a strand of purple hair between my fingers. I clutched onto Logan's hand as we walked in the rain that was still coming down pretty hard. As I slid into the car, I shivered. Logan turned on the heat which was underused and seldom served a purpose in sunny California.

"So, here's the game plan for tonight, I'm cooking for you. After that we can watch a movie or do something else, but I am going to cook for you. That's definite," Logan said, taking my hand and grinning while focusing on the road. "I make _the _best apple pie ever. You'll find out when soon."

"I'm going to help you," I replied with a smile.

"But, I wanted to do something special for you."

"You _will_ be doing something special for me if you let me help. I love cooking. Plus, I'll get to spend time with my Logie." I grinned watching him slowly turn a slight shade of pink.

We pulled into his driveway and headed towards the kitchen. Logan started pulling out the ingredients for what appeared to be stuffed peppers. I began to slice the tops off of the peppers while Logan boiled some rice and defrosted the ground beef. We continued to cook while Logan made occasional food jokes here and there. I laughed being supportive. I didn't want to tell him how overused they were.

Just as I finished tossing the salad, the timer on the oven dinged, signaling that our meal we had prepared was ready. We ate dinner over a light conversation of recent movies that looked interesting. We both agreed that we wanted to see "Inception" and that would most likely be our plans for tomorrow.

After Logan had finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, we sat on his charcoal couch and started the movie. I leaned my head on Logan's shoulder, getting comfortable. I was half asleep through most of the film. Towards the end, I actually dozed off.

"Cis," Logan whispered, shaking me softly.

"Mmf…"

Logan stood up being careful not to disturb me much. He lifted me slowly, carrying me to his bedroom. He placed me on his bed and relaxed himself next to me.

"Logie, I should get home," I mumbled, not quite aware of my surroundings.

"You're not driving home when you're this tired. I won't have it. Just relax. Everything is fine," he whispered back to me, wrapping his arm around me. "Sleep well." Logan kissed me on the lips. Before I could respond however, I had fallen asleep in his tight grasp. For the first time ever, I had quite literally slept with Logan Henderson.

-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-Kaitlin's P.O.V.

Whoever said that morning sickness is just for the morning must be full of crap. I've been constantly feeling nauseous, after every meal nearly wanting to get rid of what I just ingested. I learned to keep it down after the second day. Now, I just feel horrible. This was why I was lying on our bed, feeling too sick to even turn over. James was almost always by my side every minute, doing whatever he could to help.

"Kait, how are you holding up?" James asked concernedly, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Not great. This has to be the worst part of pregnancy."

My mom's words rang through my head._ I'm sorry you feel so lousy sweetie, but it only gets worse from here. You'll be mood swingy, have __**the **__strangest cravings which may make you sick afterwards, and the stiffness in your back and the soreness of your feet will seem unbearable. Don't even get me started on the birth process. You'll see. I know you'll be fine though, honey. You're a strong, beautiful girl. _

I didn't feel very strong and beautiful at this point. I felt sick and helpless.

"I know, baby," James replied, snapping me out of my thoughts. He stroked my forehead softly.

I knew sleeping was out of the question, so I eased myself off of the bed. James steadied me as I went to the living room. I sat down, turning on the news. "If you can identify this driver in the accident, please go to the hospital. The doctors need information," the television blared. "Again, the description of the young man is: blonde hair, green eyes, height, approximately six feet. He is in critical condition."

"Sounds like Kendall," James said coolly, a joking tone in his voice.

"Don't joke like-"

"The license plate reads K-N-D-I-Z-L-E," the news anchor continued.

"James…doesn't Kendall's license plate have his nickname on it?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"Yeah…but it doesn't read…Oh God…she just said KNDIZLE…didn't she? Kendizzle…holy shit!"

"Again, the boy is in critical condition. Traffic could be backed up for-" I quickly shut off the T.V.

"James, we need to get to the hospital, now."

"I know Kait. You stay here…I'll call the guys."

"No," I insisted, "I'm coming."

James knew better than to argue with me. We ran to his car, my queasiness forgotten. I already had Logan on the phone. "Logan!"

"Kait, do you know what time it is? It's 1:30 in the morning. What's going on?"

"Kendall. Car accident. Hospital. Now," I gasped for breath. My chest felt tight.

"Wha-what? Cissy and I will head right over." The line went dead.

I dialed Carlos's phone number. "Carlos, come to the hospital. Now." Tears finally escaped from my eyes.

"Are you ok Kait? Where's James?"

"I'm fine Carlos…Kendall got into a car accident…please, just come."

"I'll be there in a few. See you there."

James drove swiftly to the hospital. We pulled into the parking lot very quickly. We were lucky we weren't caught for speeding. We nearly ran into the intensive care unit.

"Hi, I'm looking for the blonde boy who was recently brought in. His name is Kendall Schmidt. The doctors needed his information," James said to a rather young nurse, staying calm.

"Right now the doctors are running some tests. Have a seat."

We sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. Logan showed up with Cissy, and Carlos came alone.

"Where is he?" Carlos demanded.

"We can't see him right now, Carlitos. Just wait until someone comes out to talk to us," James spoke up.

We sat in silence and waited. We were waiting until three in the morning. Finally, someone came to talk to us.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lewis. I'm assuming you're friends of…Kendall was it? I just need to ask you a few questions because Kendall is currently unconscious," a middle-aged, handsome man in a white lab coat said.

We all nodded.

"Alright, did you witness the accident?"

"No," we all replied simultaneously.

"Does Kendall have any medical problems that you are aware of?"

"No," we all replied again.

"Who can we contact to get his records?"

"Um…we don't know. That's something you should ask him," Logan responded.

"We need to know as soon as possible. There are serious issues that need to be taken care of. We need his records before we can do anything though."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, afraid.

"I cannot disclose anything. It's part of the policy. We don't disclose anything."

"He's our best friend!" Carlos nearly shouted.

"I see. Well, we'll take that into consideration…may I have his parents' phone numbers?"

"Yeah…" Logan rattled off the numbers.

"Thank you. I'll be out to talk with you again soon."

We all sighed as the doctor retreated. I wasn't too fond of him.

Another hour passed before the doctor came back out. "We have to inform you of some stuff about your friend Kendall…"

**To be continued…**

**End of chapter notes:**

**Well guys, was it worth the wait? Again, sorry it took so long. I hope you forgive me. I'm asking for six reviews again. Please? (: Let me know what you thought. I really need to know if you're getting sick of all of this drama…I have great ideas for more…but it's hinging on your opinions. I write for you, not myself. (: I can't wait to see your reactions. I've worked hard for four days. Peace and love.**


End file.
